Todfeinde?
by Shelley
Summary: Jack Sparrow und Commodore Norrington sind Todfeinde – das weiß jeder, einschließlich sie selbst. Wirklich? (Kooproduktion zwischen Sparrow-666 und Shelley.)
1. Kapitel 1

Todfeinde?

Dies ist eine Koproduktion zwischen Sparrow-666 (okay, CAPTAIN Sparrow-666) und Shelley, die sich zum ersten Mal mit "Fluch der Karibik" versucht. Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch.

Disclaimer: Nix gehört uns, aber auch gar nix.

Rating: Im Verlaufe der Story möglicherweise steil ansteigend. Aber wir wollen nicht zuviel verraten.

Summary: Jack Sparrow und Commodore Norrington sind Todfeinde – das weiß jeder, einschließlich sie selbst. Wirklich? (Kooproduktion zwischen Sparrow-666 und Shelley.)

Kapitel 1

Commodore Norrington war 'not amused'. Nein, eigentlich war er stinksauer.

Es hatte ein perfekter Tag werden sollen. Er hatte dem gefährlichen und allseits gefürchteten Piraten Bartholomew Roberts, Captain der Blackbead, eine Falle gestellt und seine Dauntless als ein Handelsschiff getarnt. Erwartungsgemäß war Roberts darauf hereingefallen und war längsseits gegangen, sogar ohne dass ein einziger Kanonenschuß gefallen war, um die vermeintlich fette Beute zu entern. Planmäßig waren die unter Deck wartenden Soldaten herausgesprungen und hatten sich auf den Feind gestürzt.

Nur, dummerweise hatte der Feind dieselbe Idee gehabt.

Inzwischen waren die Mannschaften beider Schiffe in heftige Gefechte verwickelt und gegenwärtig sah es so aus, als ob die Piraten die Oberhand gewinnen würden, weil sie zum einen zahlenmäßig überlegen waren, zum anderen aber auch dermaßen unfair kämpften, dass Norrington gleich noch eine zusätzliche Zornesader schwoll. Ihm als britischen Gentleman ging so etwas gewaltig gegen den Strich. 

Der Commodore, welcher sich auf dem Achterdeck seines Schiffes, in (noch) relativer Sicherheit, befand und von dort versucht hatte seine Leute zu koordinieren, dachte gerade darüber nach, es zur Abwechslung auch mal mit Unfairness zu versuchen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Verwundert drehte er sich um und erblickte ein weiteres Schiff, das sich ihnen mit vollen Segeln schon um einiges genähert hatte, was aber anscheinend niemandem im allgemeinen Kampfgetümmel auffiel. Norrington kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, um Details zu erkennen – dann riß er sie erschrocken wieder auf. Das neue Schiff hatte eine Piratenflagge gehisst, und seine Segel waren unangenehm bekannt: Sie waren schwarz.

"Die Black Pearl .... Sparrow", zischte der Commodore zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. "Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

- Captain - Jack Sparrow stand hämisch grinsend hinter seinem Steuer. Die schwarz umrandeten Augen waren auf die zwei Schiffe vor ihm gerichtet, zu welchen die Pearl schnell aufschloss, schließlich war sie, nachdem die Interceptor das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, das schnellste Schiff in der Karibik.

Der Stolz der britischen Royal Navy – die Dauntless - befand sich im Gefecht mit einem anderen Schiff, auf dem kein anderer der Captain war, als Bartholomew Robert. Sparrows Augenbrauen zuckten kurz zusammen, das war ja alles besser als er erwartet hatte. Norrington im Kampf mit dem Piraten, er würde als strahlender Held und stolzer Sieger das Schlachtfeld verlassen. 

Er lachte kurz auf und steuerte die Pearl an die Backbordseite der Blackbead.

„Werft die Anker, holt die Ernterhaken heraus. Nehmt Pistolen und Säbel, wir gehen an Bord!" rief er seinen Mannen zu. Ein jeder hatte als Solidarität zu ihrem Captain ein rotes Stirnband um den Kopf gebunden. 

Zufrieden, dass alle seine Befehle ohne zu zögern ausführten, bewegte er sich selbst vom Steuer weg und schnappte sich eines der Taue, um elegant auf die Blackbead überzusetzen.

Anscheinend hatte die zwei kämpfenden Schiffe noch immer nicht die Pearl und deren Übergriff bemerkt, was ein nur noch größeres Grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht zauberte, ehe er auf seine typische Art über das Deck stolzierte, um sich alles näher zu betrachten und eine Strategie auszuhecken.

Norrington hatte zwar seinen Leuten Warnungen vor dem neuen Gegner zugeschrieen, aber in dem allgemeinen Tumult war das kaum gehört worden. Und die, die ihn gehört hatten, waren zu beschäftigt gewesen, um sich der neuen Bedrohung zuwenden zu können.

Seufzend hob Norrington seinen Säbel, den er schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand hielt um sich hin und wieder gegen den einen oder anderen bis zu ihm durchbrechenden Pirat zu verteidigen, und sprang die paar Stufen aufs Hauptdeck hinunter, um sich nun ebenfalls in den Kampf zu stürzen.

Jack, noch immer unbemerkt von den Piraten und den Soldaten der britischen Marine, hielt in seinem Stolziergang inne, als er Norrington elegant mit den Piraten kämpfen sah. 

‚Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein zu siegen', dachte Jack bei sich. ‚Wo ist nur Roberts?' Suchend schaute der Captain der Pearl sich um, und sah den anderen Piratencaptain wie er, sich im Hintergrund bewegend, seiner Mannschaft Anweisungen gab.

Jacks Augenbrauen zuckten kurz zusammen. ‚Weswegen greift er nicht selbst ein?' Fragend hob sich eine der Augenbraue in die Höhe und seine Augen formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. Noch immer fragend schaute er zu dem anderen Pirat hinüber.

Norrington hatte, während er sich der Übermacht der Feinde erwehrte, gesehen, dass die Mannschaft der Pearl über die Blackbead nun inzwischen auf der Dauntless angekommen war und im Getümmel verschwand. Sparrow schien jemanden zu suchen, denn noch hielt er sich zurück und schaute sich stattdessen um. 'Dich kauf ich mir. Diesmal stirbst du. Kein Schmied weit und breit, der dir diesmal den Ar.... Hintern rettet', dachte Edward Norrington hasserfüllt und begann, sich zu Sparrow durchzukämpfen.

Jack bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Norrington auf ihn zuzukommen schien und ließ von Roberts ab. Der Commodore setzte sich erfolgreich gegen zwei Piraten durch, während der Captain der Pearl noch immer auf der Blackbead stand. Grinsend stand er an der Reling und sah, wie auch Norrington an der der Dauntless angekommen war. Instinktiv verfestigte sich sein Griff um den Säbel, welcher in seinem Gürtel steckte.

"Commodore...", grinste Jack mit einem seltsamen Singsang in der Stimme.

"Sparrow!", brüllte Norrington gegen den Kampflärm an. "Diesmal seit Ihr fällig! Ihr werdet hängen! Alle!" Dabei versuchte er, auf die Bordwand zu klettern, um auf das andere Schiff zu wechseln, wurde jedoch von einem Piraten der Blackbead angegriffen, gegen den er sich verteidigen musste.

Jacks Grinsen wich ein klein wenig von seinem Gesicht. 

'Auch gut', dachte er bei sich. Für ihn sah es nach einem fairen Kampf aus, soweit man einen Piratenkampf als fair bezeichnen konnte. Da die beiden mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, löste er sich von der Reling und versuchte davonzuschleichen, um zu Roberts zu gelangen.

Doch in diesem Moment verpasste Norrington dem Piraten den Todesstoß, was Jack dazu veranlasste seinen Schritt zu beschleunigten.

"Sparrow...", bellte Norrington ihm hinterher, was Jack auf dem Absatz kehrt machen ließ. Er sah den leicht außer Atem scheinenden Norrington, der seinen Säbel gegen ihn erhob. "Ihr seid der Nächste."

Jack war plötzlich jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und Norrington schien etwas überrascht, denn seine Augenbrauen zuckten kurz. 

Und schon war Jack auf die Reling geklettert, griff nach einem Tau und flog mit erhobenem Säbel auf die Dauntless Richtung Norrington zu.

Der Commodore machte sich bereit, den Piraten gebührend zu empfangen. Endlich würde er ihm im Zweikampf gegenüber stehen.

-----------

Tja, das war das erste Kapitel. Interessiert an einer Fortsetzung? Wir sind gespannt auf eure Meinung.


	2. Kapitel 2

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Der Start war ja schon mal überwältigend. *im Duett freu*

**@all:** So ziemlich jeder hat gefragt, ob Will dabei sein wird? Tja, also wie gesagt, er wird auftauchen, aber nur als Randfigur. Es sei denn, uns kommt noch eine geile Idee, ihn betreffend.

**@Heitzi und M:** Siehe oben. *knuddelt euch beude*

**@Yamica:** Och, so schwer ist es gar nicht, zusammen zu arbeiten. Eher im Gegenteil. Wenn der eine grad keine Idee hat, kann der andere aushelfen. Ist recht praktisch. Und wir schreiben meistens im Chatmodus, so dass man recht flott voran kommt und nebenher darüber diskutieren kann.

**@Jinxauthor Mel:** Wow, war dein Review schnell da. Freut uns, dass dir die Story bisher, und der Stil selbiger gefällt. Wir hoffen, dass das auch weiterhin der Fall sein wird. *zwinker* Das mit "Blackbead" und "Blackbeard" war in der Tat ein Fehler, genaugenommen ein Übertragungsfehler meinerseits. Ich hab das Kapitel nochmal hochgeladen und den Fehler jetzt ausgemerzt, um die Leute nicht zu verwirren. Mit dem "englischen Ausdruck zu Beginn" meinst du sicher den Satz: "Commodore Norrington war 'not amused'." Nun ja, dieses 'not amused' sollte ein kleiner Seitenhieb auf die derzeitige britische Queen, sein, die auch ständig wegen irgend etwas 'not amused' (nicht amüsiert) ist *smile*. Das ist halt irgendwie "very british", so wie Norrington.

**@Nyssa-mon:** Ich denke mal, dass die Black Pearl nur deshalb schneller als die Interceptor (und vermutlich auch jedes andere Schiff) war, weil sie verflucht war. Überleg doch mal: Kein Schiff mit so dermaßen und völlig zerfetzten Segeln würde normalerweise auch nur einen Meter vorwärts kommen, geschweige denn so ein Tempo vorlegen. Außerdem befand sich die Pearl ständig in einer Art Nebel. Ich denke mal, nach dem Fluch ist die Pearl wieder ein ganz normales Schiff und wäre der Interceptor zumindest an Geschwindigkeit dann sicherlich unterlegen gewesen.

**@cat:** Meinste nicht, dass die Dauntless ein gutes Handelsschiff wäre? *mitschmunzelt* Gut, ich war selber skeptisch, als ich das schrieb (Shelley), aber Norrington hat einfach auf die Gier des Piraten gesetzt.

**@123456789:** Ja, du hast völlig Recht mit der Kritik und wir werden das zukünftig berücksichtigen. Ab sofort zucken die Augenbrauen weniger zusammen. *smile*

**@Yvti:** *so was von breit grinst* 

So, genug geschwafelt. Wir wollen euch ja nicht ewig auf die Folter spannen. Diesmal wird es aber nur ein kurzes Kapitel, weil, DIESEN Cliffhanger wollten wir uns einfach nicht durch die Lappen gehen lassen. *gnihihi*

Kapitel 2

Der Commodore machte sich bereit, den Piraten gebührend zu empfangen. Endlich würde er ihm im Zweikampf gegenüber stehen.

Doch zu seiner Verblüffung beachtete Sparrow ihn gar nicht, sondern hieb mit seinem Säbel knapp an Norrington vorbei, und wehrte gleichzeitig mit einem Dolch, den er plötzlich in der Linken hielt, lässig den Säbelhieb des Commodore ab.

Edward Norrington stutzte und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wohin Sparrows Schlag eigentlich gegangen war.

Jacks Klinge durchbohrte soeben die Brust eines feindlichen Piraten, welcher sich von hinten an Norrington heran geschlichen hatte. Das Weiße in den Augen des Piraten trat hervor, ehe er auf die Knie sank und nach hinten umkippte. Jack zog die Klinge aus dem Fleisch und dunkles Blut schimmerte im Sonnenlicht.

Verwirrt ließ der Commodore seinen Säbel sinken und starrte Sparrow fragend an, der ihn auf seine übliche leicht verrückte Art angrinste und wie entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte.

Jack rammte seine Klinge zwischen die Holzplanken und legte galant seine Hand auf den Griff. Und schon wieder erschien ein spöttisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Schaut nicht so verdutzt. Das wird nicht zur Gewohnheit, glaubt mir. Ich habe nur...", er blickte in Richtung von Roberts, welcher nun interessiert zu den beiden Männern schaute, "...noch eine offene Rechnung."

Norrington runzelte die Stirn. "Offene Rechnung? Nicht mit mir?", fragte er verständnislos, wobei er daran zurück dachte, wie oft er Sparrow mit dem Tod bedroht und diesem sogar schon die Schlinge um den Hals gelegen hatte.

Jack sah mit Freude die kleinen Stirnfalten von Norrington, und sein Gesicht wirkte wie immer durch das Grinsen wie eine Maske, durch die keiner hindurch sehen konnte.

"Nein...diesmal gibt es da noch etwas wichtigeres..." 

Der Captain der Pearl sah, dass Roberts sich nun zu den beiden Männern gedreht hatte.

Norrington folgte seinem Blick. "Roberts?", fragte er verblüfft. "Aber er ist auch ein Pirat, so wie Ihr..."

Jack hob theatralisch einen Finger und antwortete mit beleidigtem Tonfall: "Nicht wie ich. Ganz und gar nicht wie ich. Roberts ist ein sadistischer Hurensohn – wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Er überfällt Handelsschiffe und tötet alle, die sich an Bord befinden. Männer, Frauen und sogar Kinder. Und ich habe es satt, dass seine Untaten dauernd mir in die Schuhe geschoben werden, nur weil unsere Schiffe wegen der Namensähnlichkeit laufend verwechselt werden. Klar soweit?" Sein Gesicht zeigte zwar das übliche schwer einschätzbare Lächeln, aber seine Augen funkelten in tödlichem Ernst. "Das mit der Redflower vor zwei Wochen hat für mich das Maß voll gemacht."

Norrington zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nicht Ihr habt die Redflower versenkt?"

"Natürlich nicht", schnappte Sparrow beleidigt. "Ich bin Pirat und kein Mörder!"

"Als ob da ein Unterschied wäre", knurrte Norrington mehr zu sich selbst.

"Und ob es da einen Unterschied gibt...", rechtfertigte sich Jack, der die Worte gehört hatte und sich in seiner Ehre als stolzer Pirat angegriffen fühlte. Verletzt funkelte er Norrington an. "Die Piraterie...", begann er einen anscheinend längeren Vortrag (mitten in der Schlacht) - wobei er wie ein Dozent im Hörsaal mit der erhobenen Hand herumfuchtelte -, wurde aber von einem Geräusch unterbrochen, dem Geräusch einer abgefeuerten Pistole. Irritiert drehten beide Männer die Köpfe und schauten sich nach der Ursache um. 

Roberts stand in einiger Entfernung mit rauchender Pistole in der Hand, und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein gefährliches Grinsen. Jack riss überrascht die Augen auf. Verdutzt schaute er an sich herunter, da schmerzte etwas unter seiner rechten Schulter in der Brust. Fast automatisch hob er die Hand und legte sie über Schulter und Brust. Warum musste Norrington auch so ungünstig stehen, ihn volllabern und dann noch an seiner Ehre kratzen?

Er spürte wie das warme Blut zwischen den Fingern hindurch sickerte und er Probleme bekam zu atmen. Schwindel überkam ihn und er brach in die Knie.

"Verdamm...", murmelte er fassungslos, dann fiel er vornüber und blieb reglos liegen.

Edward Norrington starrte ebenso verdutzt auf den zusammengebrochenen Piraten, dann zog er in einer fließenden Bewegung seine eigene Pistole aus dem Gürtel, zielte kurz und drückte ohne eine Miene zu verziehen ab.

Tödlich getroffen stürzte Roberts auf die Schiffsplanken.

Norrington drehte sich um und befahl in das eingetretene Schweigen: "Alle, die keine roten Stirntücher tragen, sind unsere Feinde. Tötet sie oder nehmt sie gefangen. Die anderen stehen auf unserer Seite – für dieses Mal." Die letzten drei Worte hatte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen. Anschließend sprang er über Sparrow und stürzte sich mit gezücktem Säbel selbst wieder in die Schlacht.

In kürzester Zeit siegten die Soldaten und die – ziemlich wütenden - Pearl-Piraten über die, durch den Tod ihres Captains verwirrten und zahlenmäßig jetzt sowieso unterlegenen Piraten der Blackbead.

--------------

Tja, was nun? Gefällt es euch immer noch? Wir wollen es hören (lesen)! *smile*


	3. Kapitel 3

Boah, sooo viel Reviews. *Fassungslos die Köpfe schütteln* Anscheinend hat dieser Cliffhanger doch einige Gemüter bewegt. *fg* Aufgrund der Menge an Reviews sind die Antworten darauf diesmal am Ende des Kapitels. Aber jetzt wollen wir euch mal nicht länger zappeln lassen. Los geht's:

Kapitel 3

Kaum waren die gegnerischen Piraten besiegt worden, versammelte sich die Crew um ihren noch immer reglos am Boden liegenden Captain.

"Ist er...", begann Anamaria, und ein kurzer Blick von Gibbs brachte sie zum Schweigen. Der alte Seemann bückte sich zu Jack hinunter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Fachmännlich legte er seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust und lauschte. Dann hielt er seine Hand über Jacks Nase und sein Gesicht erhellte sich.

"Er lebt noch..." Ein erleichtertes Raunen ging durch die Menge.

Norrington, der inzwischen ebenfalls hinzu gekommen war, schaute nachdenklich auf den reglos und blutüberströmt am Boden liegenden Captain der Black Pearl. 

Dann fasste er einen Entschluß. "Er bleibt auf der Dauntless, bringt ihn weg", befahl er seinen Leuten, und Gibbs schaute überrascht zu dem Commodore auf.

Sofort erhob sich protestierendes Gemurmel von Seiten der Pearl-Piraten, die sofort kampfbereit ihre Säbel und Entermesser hoben, doch Norrington hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich nehme ihn nicht gefangen." 'Diesmal nicht', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. "Wir haben einen Arzt an Bord. Der soll sich die Verletzung ansehen. Oder habt ihr auch einen Arzt?" Herausfordernd schaute er die Piraten an, doch diese schüttelten die Köpfe.

"Hab ich auch nicht erwartet", brummte der Commodore. Einige seiner Soldaten wollten seinem Befehl Folge leisten, doch wurden sie von Jacks Mannschaft abgedrängt, die es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte, sich selbst um ihren Captain zu kümmern. Jack wurde vorsichtig auf ein breites Brett gelegt und von Gibbs und einigen anderen Seeleuten hochgehoben. Dann warfen sie Norrington fragende Blicke zu. "Wohin?", fragte Gibbs.

Der Commodore dirigierte sie zu seiner Kajüte. "Am Besten zu mir. In den Mannschaftsquartieren gibt es nur Hängematten."

In der Kapitänskajüte angekommen legten sie Jack vorsichtig in die Koje des Commodore und standen dann unschlüssig herum.

In dem Moment kam der Bordarzt mit einem Gehilfen herein und scheuchte die Seeleute, mit Ausnahme von Norrington, raus. Anamaria, die ebenfalls mitgekommen war, bekam die Anweisung hinterhergerufen, eine Schüssel mit heißem Wasser und saubere Tücher zu besorgen, dann knallte die Tür zu und sperrte die Pearl-Piraten aus.

"Und nun?", fragte Duncan, der ebenfalls zu Jacks Mannschaft gehörte.

"Wir bleiben hier!", knurrte Gibbs, der sich wie ein Cerberus vor der Tür postierte. "Ich trau Norrington nicht und ich werde ihn mit dem Captain nicht alleine lassen."

"Du hast ihn gerade mit ihm allein gelassen", grinste Duncan schief.

"Du weißt was ich meine", polterte Gibbs und verpasste Duncan eine halbherzige Kopfnuß.

Während dessen untersuchte der Arzt in der Kajüte seinen Patienten. Er schnitt das Hemd auf und löste den schon etwas angetrockneten Stoff vorsichtig von der Wunde. Dann sondierte er sorgfältig die Verletzung.

Währenddessen brachte Anamaria das Gewünschte, wurde aber – sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen – von Norrington ebenfalls wieder aus der Kajüte gescheucht.

Als der Arzt seine Untersuchung beendet hatte, stand er auf und trat zu dem Commodore.

"Nun? Wie steht's?", fragte dieser.

"Die Kugel steckt unterhalb der rechten Schulter, aber knapp über der Lunge. Er hat noch mal Glück gehabt, vorausgesetzt er kriegt keinen Wundbrand. Ich muß die Kugel entfernen und anschließend die Wunde ausbrennen, um genau das zu verhindern."

Norrington nickte. Er kannte die Prozedur, da er schon häufig genug mit seinen Männern in Gefechte verwickelt war und es nur zu oft Verletzte gab (Tote sowieso).

"Ich brauche Eure Hilfe", sagte der Arzt und schaute den Commodore fragend an. "Oder soll ich ein paar Männer holen?"

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, ich weiß was zu tun ist." Damit trat er ans Kopfende des Bettes, nahm Sparrows Hände, hob sie über dessen Kopf und drückte sie auf das Kissen, während der Gehilfe des Arztes Jacks Beine festhielt, um den Piraten ruhig zu halten.

Der Arzt legte ein Messer ins Feuer, das in einer Schale brannte und ausreichend Licht spendete, holte eine Art schmaler Zange aus seiner Tasche und begann damit, die Kugel aus der Wunde zu holen.

Ob der Schmerz Jack aus der Besinnungslosigkeit zurückgeholt hatte wusste er nicht. Er spürte nur, außer dem höllischen Schmerz in der Schulter, dass ihn jemand hart an den Handgelenken gepackt hatte und diese unnachgiebig festhielt sowie, dass ein Gewicht auf seinen Beinen lag. Hinzu kam, dass ein anderer Mann über ihn gebeugt war und mit einem Instrument an ihm, oder besser in ihm herumfummelte.

Jack zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und versuchte sich krampfhaft aus dem Griff zu befreien. Sein Kopf schlug wild hin und her, und er erkannte in seinem Festhalter Norrington.

"Bastard...", zischte er den Commodore an. Er hatte ihm geholfen, und so dankte er es ihm? Eine kleine Gefühlsregung war auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen, aber Jack wurde von einer neuen Schmerzwelle übermannt, so dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem anderen Mann zuwandte, welcher gerade die Kugel aus seiner Brust holte. Mit einem metallischen Geräusch wurde sie in eine Schale gelegt. Fast im selben Zug griff der Mann nach dem inzwischen an der Klinge glühenden Messer.

Jack riss überrascht und panisch die Augen auf, und versuchte erneut sich freizustrampeln, was von Norrington und dem Arzt-Gehilfen mit viel Mühe verhindert wurde. Der Mediziner schaute kurz zu Norrington, und dieser nickte nur, ehe sich der Arzt über den Piraten beugte, und das Messer in die Wunde sinken ließ.

Feine Rauchschwaden traten empor, es zischte und ein Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch lag in der Luft. Jack glaubte vor Schmerz den Verstand zu verlieren und ein gellender Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle, während Norrington und der Gehilfe Mühe hatten, den sich heftig wehrenden Mann zu bändigen und möglichst bewegungslos zu halten, damit er sich durch sein Herumgezappel nicht noch mehr verletzte. 

Gibbs schaute erschrocken zu Duncan, als der Schrei durch die Tür drang.

"Commodore hin, Commodore her...ich geh da jetzt rein..." Und mit diesen Worten stieß er die Tür auf, mit seiner Pistole im Anschlag. Überrascht ließ er sie sinken, als er sah, was in diesem Raum vor sich ging.

Er sah wie Jack auf dem Bett lag, Norrington ihm die Arme und ein junger Mann die Beine festhielt und aufs Bett drückte, und der Mann, der wohl der Arzt sein musste, gerade ein Messer von Jacks Brust nahm. Er roch das verbrannte Fleisch. Gibbs war ein erfahrener Seemann, er wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Er schluckte, so schlimm war es also um seinen Captain bestellt gewesen?

"Ja, Mister Gibbs?" fauchte ihn Norrington leicht genervt an.

"Äh... Es ist nur.... ich dachte... weil er.... - ... Es ist nichts, Sir. Verzeihung...", stotterte Gibbs verlegen. "Wie geht es ihm?"

"Kann ich noch nicht sagen", mischte sich der Arzt ein und schaute auf den inzwischen wieder Bewusstlosen herab. "Die Kugel ist entfernt und die Wunde ausgebrannt. Die Nacht wird entscheiden, ob er es überlebt."

Anamaria bot sich auf Nachfrage des Arztes an, auf der Dauntless zu bleiben und sich um Jack zu kümmern. Nachdem das geklärt war, begaben sich Gibbs und Duncan zurück auf die Black Pearl, um der Mannschaft zu berichten, wie es dem Captain ging, der Arzt, der inzwischen die Wunde verbunden hatte, packte seine Instrumente ein und ging mit seinem Gehilfen, um sich um andere Verletzte zu kümmern und Anamaria zog los, um eine Schüssel kaltes Wasser und Tücher zu holen.

So kam es, dass Norrington alleine bei dem bewusstlosen Mann blieb. Nachdenklich stand er neben dem Bett und schaute auf den Piraten herab. Sparrow lag still in den Kissen. Er atmete flach und unregelmäßig, sein Kopf war leicht zur linken Seite gedreht, sein linker Arm lag neben seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen, der rechte hing leicht über den Bettrand. Die Bettdecke war bis zur Taille gezogen und ließ den Blick frei auf die unbehaarte, durchtrainierte Brust, die, genau wie Jacks Gesicht, von einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt, jetzt aber teilweise von dem frischen Verband verdeckt war.

Norrington musste bei diesem Anblick unwillkürlich schlucken. Gleich darauf fragte er sich, ob er jetzt den Verstand verlor. Hatte er eben wirklich diesen renitenten Piraten attraktiv gefunden?

Wieder schaute er Sparrow an. So hatte er den Piraten noch nie gesehen: So still. Keine flapsigen Bemerkungen auf den Lippen, kein spöttisches – oder manchmal auch dümmliches - Grinsen im Gesicht, kein affektiertes Herumgehampel – einfach nur still und .... irgendwie unschuldig und sanft.

Wieder musste Edward schlucken. Fahrig nahm er eines der Tücher vom Tisch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er schob Sparrows inzwischen ziemlich durchgeweichtes Stirntuch soweit hoch, dass dessen Stirn freilag, dann wischte er zaghaft den Schweiß von Jacks Stirn und Brust. In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Anamaria kam mit der Schüssel Wasser herein. Eilig stand Norrington auf und warf das Tuch auf den Tisch. Verlegen schaute er die junge Piratin an. "Ich.... äh.... Ich muß an Deck und nach dem Rechten sehen", sagte er hastig und stürmte aus der Kajüte.

__________

Unser Dank geht an **Yamica, Heitzi, Ronny ferioca, Michiru-chan,** und alle anderen Reviewer.

**@teithol knivez:** Hui, ein stiller Leser. Herzlich Willkommen in der illustren Runde der Reviewer. *smile* Tja, tut uns leid um Roberts, zumal der echte Bartholomew Roberts eigentlich nicht so eine fiese Ratte war. Und schön, dass dir der Name Edward gefiel. Wir waren uns da nicht hundertpro einig, aber Edward passt irgendwie wirklich gut zu Norrington. Beides zusammen klingt aristokratisch, gelle? *zwinker* Ein anderer fieser Charakter ist eigentlich nicht wirklich geplant, aber oftmals weiß man nie, wohin eine Story schlussendlich läuft. Schaun wir mal.

**@Jenny:** *Jenny tröstet und Packung Tempos rüberreicht* Du hast doch wohl nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass wir Jacky umbringen, oder?

**@Yvti:** *Das Yvty wieder von der Wand pult* Wir hoffen, du bist diesmal nicht auch wieder dagegen gelaufen? *besorgt guckt*

**@Viper:** Schön, dass es dir gefällt und dass wir anscheinend Jack recht gut getroffen haben. Das ist gar nicht so leicht wie man annimmt, bevor man sich an so eine Story ransetzt. Tja, und was die Diskussion angeht: Da ist er ja recht rüde unterbrochen worden, sehr zur Erleichterung von Norri.

**@WillsBonnyLass:** Aha, noch ein Norri-Fan. Von euch scheint es ja nicht wirklich viele zu geben, wenn man bedenkt, wie fies er in den meisten Stories dargestellt wird. Aber auch hier ist er manchmal ein wenig fies. *smile* Den Namen Edward haben wir erfunden. Irgendwie scheint er ein perfekter Edward zu sein, gelle? Du findest, dass Norri gut reagiert hat, als er Roberts erschoß? Das liegt sicher im Auge des Betrachters. Er hätte Roberts auch einen seiner Orden rüberwerfen können. *kicher* Was das Rating angeht: Das wird sich im Laufe der Story definitiv noch ändern. *flöt*

**@chrissy:** Nee, was den Vortrag angeht, hat Jacky irgendwie den Faden verloren. *schmunzel*

**@Werinaya:** Herzlich Willkommen in der Piratenecke. Wir hoffen, du fühlst dich auch weiterhin wohl hier? Man liest sich...

**@cat:** Danke für das Lob. Wir sind übrigens zwei. *zwinker*

**@Mimmy:** Nee, also ein Versehen war es nun wirklich nicht. Aber wie du inzwischen gesehen hast, haben wir ihn trotzdem nicht totgemacht. Ich meine "Piraten der Karibik" ohne Jack Sparrow... sorry CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow... geht ja nu nich, gelle? Das wäre wie "Schuh des Manitu" ohne Winnetouch... Wieso muß ich bei Jack eigentlich immer an Winnetouch denken? *grinsel*

**@Jinxauthor Mel:** Ja, auf den Szenenwechsel sind wir stolz. Cliffhanger sind doch eigentlich eine klasse Erfindung. Und vielen lieben Dank für das sehr lange Review.


	4. Kapitel 4

Lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews. Und jetzt auf zur Beantwortung, diesmal, trotz der Länge absichtlich am Anfang des Kapitels:

**@M:** Tja, schaun wir mal. *smilet und wird rot* Also zumindest hätte ich da einige Ideen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schreiben kann. Aber Sparrow hat da weniger ... öhm... Hemmungen, oder so. *ggg*

**@Lorelei Lee:** Wer sagt denn, dass die Jungs schwul sind? Aber wie heißt es so schön? Ein bisschen bi schad nie. Und du weißt ja sicher wie das ist: Einsamer Seemann, wochen- oder monatelang auf See, keine Frau weit und breit, weil, die bringen ja Unglück... *kicher* Im Hafen ist das dann was anderes. Da hat's ja Frauen.

**@Yamica:** Tja, nur wenn Jack nix tut, kann er nix anstellen. Aber das weiß er wohl noch nicht. *smile*

**@vs. Goliath:** Schön dass dir unser Jack gefällt. Wir haben uns auch viel Mühe gegeben. Und wir hoffen inständig, dass er auch weiterhin er selbst bleibt. Ist gar nicht so leicht. Und der Norri wird noch putziger. *nach unten auf neues Kapitel zeigt* Aber auch fieser. *hähä*

**@Mimmy:** Edward John? Naja, ist ja fast so wie unser Edward James. *ggg* Tja, mal sehen, wie das mit dem Hass weiterhin läuft. Der Norri ist sich ja noch gar nicht sicher, was da los ist, und der Jack.... – ist ein Fall für sich.

**@HecateTriformis:** Ach halt doch die Klappe! *gnihihit und Hecate ganz doll knuddelt* Auch nach mehrmaligem Durchlesen entgehen einem doch manchmal noch Dopplungen. Wenn du auch hier welche findest, darfste sie behalten. *ätsch* Oh, und schön, dass dir der Commodore gefällt. Der Jack doch hoffentlich auch?

**@Lilith:** Klar, hätte jeder gerne einen lädierten Jack zuhause. Ich glaube, da sprechen wir für alle. *sich umschaut* Und danke für das Kompliment bezüglich der Charakterisierung. Hoffentlich werden wir auch weiterhin diesen Erwartungen gerecht. *bibber*

**@Jinxauthor Mel:** So einen Luxus wie Einzelkabinen konnten die sich früher nicht leisten. Die hatten ein paar Hundert Mann (Matrosen + Soldaten) auf diesen verhältnismäßig kleinen Schiffen zusammengequetscht, so dass oftmals viele an Deck schlafen mussten und unten die anderen in Hängematten im Laderaum. Nur wenn's regnete wurde unten zusammengerückt und gekuschelt. Und ja, die anderen Verwundeten wurden wahrscheinlich an Deck behandelt und dann evtl. runtergebracht, während die nicht Verwundeten dafür oben pennen "durften". Nur der Captain und hohe Offiziere bzw. Passagiere (wenn das Schiff dafür ausgelegt war) hatten eigene Kabinen. Und mit der "Gefühlsregung" haben wir natürlich nur dich ärgern wollen. *muhahaha* Du willst also, dass es so weitergeht? Na dann sind wir mal jetzt gespannt, ob es dir auch diesmal gefällt.

**@Viper:** Wir haben mal Pisa außer Acht gelassen und vorausgesetzt, dass die Leser wissen, was "renitent" bedeutet. *fies grinst* Und wer es nicht weiß, hat entweder einen Duden oder benutzt die Thesaurus-Funktion von Word. Ist eine gute Übung. Ehrlich. *kicher*

**@Heitzi:** Nö, wieso sollten wir Jacky was ersparen wollen? Wir quälen doch alle unsere Lieblinge gerne. *teuflisch grinst* Und das mit dem Ausbrennen war ja früher mangels Antibiotika, Penicillin etc. üblich und die beste, wenn auch ziemlich schmerzhafte, Methode, schlimmeres zu vermeiden.

**@WillsBonnyLass:** Da dieses Kapitel recht lang geworden ist, wirst du eventuell gar nicht mehr so lange warten müssen. Nur, anscheinend steht Norri im Moment noch etwas alleine mit seinen neuen Gefühlen da. *smile*

**@Arsinoe:** Herzlich Willkommen im Piraten-Bereich von ff.net. Und viel Spaß bei der Fortsetzung. Und guck dich mal um. Da haben noch andere Autoren auch feine Sachen geschrieben. Vornehmlich mit Jack und Will, aber es sieht so aus, als hätten unsere Leser inzwischen (wenn sich auch schweren Herzens) akzeptiert, dass dieser hier nicht direkt mit von der Partie ist. *knuddel*

Boah, eine ganze Seite für die Reviewantworten. Dafür kriegt ihr auch ein längeres Kapitel (auch als Entschädigung für das recht kurze Kapitel 2). Und jetzt viel Spaß:

_____________

Kapitel 4

Gibbs, welcher sich wieder auf die Pearl begeben hatte, stand gerade an der Reling und gab einem der Piraten Anweisung die Taue ordnungsgemäß aufzurollen, damit man sie, wenn man sie benötigte, besser zur Hand hatte, als er Norrington sah, welcher hastig aus seiner Kajüte gestürmt kam und dabei fast noch über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

Der bärtige Seemann ließ von dem Piraten ab, welcher sicher sehr froh darüber war nicht weiter belehrt zu werden, und wandte sich Norrington zu. Doch dieser schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, sondern murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin und begab sich dann zu einem seiner Soldaten, welcher sofort stramm stand.

„Master Gibbs...", lallte plötzlich jemand hinter dem Seemann, und als er sich umdrehte sah er Thomas mit einer Flasche von Jacks Rum da stehen. „Kommt doch mit zu uns, wir feiern ein klein wenig." Der junge Mann grinste frech und hatte jetzt schon beachtliche Probleme sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Gibbs schaute sich noch einmal kurz zu Norrington um, welcher gerade dabei war irgendwelche Befehle zu schmettern. Er konnte also getrost feiern gehen, hier würde nichts mehr passieren.

Grinsend nahm er Thomas die Flasche ab und setzte sie sich selbst an die Lippen, ehe er den Arm um die Schultern des Jungen legte.

„Dann lass uns mal feiern..."

Und gemeinsam torkelten bzw. gingen sie unter Deck.

Etliche Stunden später hatte Commodore Norrington endlich die Ordnung wieder hergestellt. Die Blackbead war sicher an der Dauntless vertäut (die Pearl hatte zwischenzeitlich auf der anderen Seite der Dauntless festgemacht), die Überlebenden der Blackbead unter Deck in Ketten gelegt, die Toten waren nach eingehender Untersuchung als Haifischfutter über Bord geworfen worden während die – zum Glück nur wenigen – Toten der Dauntless und der Pearl ein ordentliches Seemannsbegräbnis erhalten hatten (was auf der Pearl natürlich vor dem Besäufnis erledigt worden war). Man hatte sich um die Verwundeten sämtlicher Mannschaften gekümmert und den Piraten der Black Pearl, mit Ausnahme von Gibbs, verboten, ihr Schiff zu verlassen. Norrington wollte lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Er traute Sparrows Leuten nicht und die Dauntless wäre eine zu verlockende Beute, als dass er die Piraten unkontrolliert auf seinem Schiff herumspazieren lassen wollte.

Den Piraten war diese Anordnung im Prinzip egal, sie feierten lieber den Sieg über Roberts und das Überleben ihres Captains. Und dass sich einige Matrosen der Dauntless unter sie mischten und ausgiebig mitfeierten, nahmen sie eher nur am Rande wahr.

Müde betrat der Commodore seine Kajüte. Leider war sein Bett ja belegt – ausgerechnet von Jack Sparrow. Norrington verzog das Gesicht. Wie hatte er das nur anordnen können? Anscheinend hatte er am Ende der Schlacht einen kleinen Anfall von geistiger Umnachtung gehabt. Er musste wohl das Bettzeug verbrennen lassen, wenn der Pirat wieder weg war. 

Norrington hatte noch eine kleine Couch in einer Ecke stehen und wenn er sich darauf legte und seine Beine auf einem Sessel platzierte, würde er sogar noch einige Stunden Schlaf kriegen.

Leise schloß er die Tür hinter sich und schaute sich in dem halbdunklen Raum um. Die junge Piratin, Anamaria, saß am Tisch, hatte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt und schlief anscheinend tief und fest.

Erst wollte der Commodore sie anstoßen und wecken, da sie schließlich hier war, um ihre Pflicht zu erledigen. Er hatte bereits die Hand ausgestreckt, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Er hatte gesehen, wie tapfer die junge Frau gekämpft hatte und er konnte sich vorstellen, wie erschöpft sie jetzt war.

Stattdessen trat er leise an die Koje heran und schaute nach Sparrow.

Der Pirat schien zu schlafen, aber seine Atmung war noch immer ziemlich unregelmäßig, wie der Commodore am Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs erkennen konnte. Außerdem schwitzte der Mann und warf ab und zu unruhig den Kopf hin und her. Der feuchte Lappen, den die Piratin ihm auf die Stirn gelegt hatte, war zur Seite gerutscht und lag auf dem Kopfkissen. 

'Er hat Fieber', dachte der Offizier. 'Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.' Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, Anamaria doch noch zu wecken, entschied sich dann aber endgültig dagegen – warum, wusste er selbst nicht genau – sondern übernahm es selbst, den Lappen in der Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser auszuwringen und dem Piraten auf die Stirn zu legen. Mit einem anderen feuchten Lappen wischte er ihm Gesicht, Brust und Arme ab.

Wieder nahm er dabei zur Kenntnis, wie anders Sparrow in seiner jetzigen Verfassung wirkte. Verletzlich, harmlos, und auch irgendwie viel jünger, als er vermutlich war. Norrington schätzte, dass sie etwas gleich alt waren.

Unwillkürlich erschienen Sparrows Augen vor Norringtons innerem Blick. Diese dunklen, geheimnisvollen Augen, die auch noch – sehr effektvoll, wie er sich widerwillig eingestehen musste – schwarz umrandet waren, und die meistens spöttisch blickten, aber auch oft genug den Ausdruck eines getretenen Hundebabys annehmen konnten – besonders wenn sich (mal wieder) die Ketten um seine Handgelenke schlossen...

Bei diesen Gedanken verspürte Edward plötzlich ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch und ihm wurde kurz heiß.

Verwirrt stand er auf und entledigte sich seines Waffenrocks, den er über eine Stuhllehne hängte, dann nahm er seine weiße Perücke ab und stülpte sie über ein kleines Holzgestell, das extra dafür vorgesehen war. Fahrig fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch sein dichtes braunes Haar und lockerte es etwas auf, nachdem es den ganzen Tag unter der Perücke geklemmt hatte. Eine Mode, die er furchtbar fand, gegen die er aber nichts machen konnte, da sie Teil der Uniformvorschriften war. Wäre er Zivilist, so wie Turner, würde er auch sein eigenes Haar in einem modischen Zopf im Nacken tragen, was er bei der Länge auch problemlos könnte, aber als Offizier Seiner Majestät war die Perücke Vorschrift – zumindest im Dienst.

Nachdenklich knöpfte Norrington seine Weste auf und hängte sie ebenfalls über die Stuhllehne. Nun trug er nur noch seine weißen Strümpfe und Hosen sowie das weiße Hemd (und natürlich Schuhe), worin er sich gleich viel wohler fühlte.

Jacks Lider lagen schwer auf seinen Augäpfeln. Er versuchte sie aufzuschlagen, und nur mit großem Kraftaufwand und nach schier endloser Zeit gelang ihm das. Verwirrt blinzelte er ein paar Mal, bis sich seine Sicht klärte, und die verschwommenen Bilder Form annahmen.

Er sah auf eine holzverkleidete Decke und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber sein Körper schien mit diesem Vorhaben nicht einverstanden, und so blieb er liegen. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, und das kühle Tuch, welches auf seiner Stirn lag, rutschte auf das Kissen. 

Überrascht nahm Jack es wahr. Er fragte sich wo er sich befand, und was passiert war. Seine Erinnerungen schienen wie ausgelöscht, das Letzte an das er sich erinnerte war, dass er von Norrington festgehalten wurde.

Schwerfällig hob er die Arme um verwundert festzustellen, dass diese nicht gefesselt waren. Skeptisch hob er eine seiner Augenbrauen, ehe er die Augen zu Schlitzen verengte, und sich weiter im Raum umsah.

Anamaria lag mit verkreuzten Armen schlafend am Tisch, und an einem der Stühle stand ein Mann mit dunklem Haare, durch welches er sich gerade mit den Händen fuhr. Jack kniff die Augen noch mehr zusammen, um den Mann zu erkennen. Es war keiner, an den er sich erinnern konnte.

Erst als sich dieser zu ihm umdrehte, und Jacks Blick auf dessen Gesicht fiel, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen... Norrington!?

Erstaunt musterte er den Offizier, mit dem eine wundersame Wandlung passiert zu sein schien, jetzt, wo der weiße Lockenfiffi weg war. Plötzlich sah er fast aus wie.... wie ein Mensch. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein kleines Grinsen auf Jacks Lippen, was auch sofort zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

"Endlich wach?", knurrte der Commodore.

'Doch kein Mensch', schoss es Jack durch den Kopf, als der Commodore ihn anknurrte. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken seine Augen wieder zu schließen, alles war besser, als die Gesellschaft dieses Mannes. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder, Schwäche wollte er sicher nicht zeigen.

"Aye...", knurrte er genauso freundlich zurück.

Etwas unschlüssig angelte Norrington nach einem der Tücher in der Wasserschüssel. Es wäre ihm bedeutend leichter gefallen, sich um diesen Mann zu kümmern, wenn er schlief, aber jetzt... Andererseits hatte der Pirat noch immer Fieber...

Der Commodore beschloß über seinen Schatten zu springen. Er wrang eines der Tücher aus, beugte sich kurz über Sparrow und legte es ihm auf die Stirn. Das heruntergerutschte Tuch legte er stattdessen in die Schüssel. 

Jack beobachtete mit Erstaunen das Tun des Commodore. Skeptisch hob er eine seiner Augenbrauen. Was sollte dieses Gehabe? Dennoch tat das kühle Tuch auf seiner Stirn gut. 

Schweigend drehte er den Kopf so, dass das Tuch nicht wieder herunterfiel, während er ein ganz leises "Danke" murmelte.

Norrington nickte nur, unsicher wie er reagieren sollte. Dann fiel ihm eine passende Ausrede ein: "Bildet Euch nichts drauf ein. Ich tu das nur, damit ich schnellstmöglichst meine Kajüte wieder kriege. Außerdem möchte ich ungern die junge Dame wecken. Sie scheint recht erschöpft zu sein." Er nickte in Anamarias Richtung, während er ein Tuch auswrang. "Außerdem ist es ein wirklich seltener Anblick, Euch einmal halbwegs sauber zu sehen", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen hinzuzusetzen. Er wandte sich schnell ab, da er mit einem Grinsen kämpfte.

Jack wollte sich schon erheben, um auf Norringtons Aussage zu reagieren, aber sein Zustand ließ ihn nicht einmal den Kopf aus den Kissen heben. Wie Blei fühlte er sich an und wirkte viel zu schwer. Der Rest seines Körpers zitterte, obwohl ihm die Hitze auf den Wangen stand.

Innerlich schwor er Rache an dem Commodore, er musste hier nur ganz schnell und heil wieder raus kommen, dann würde dieser aufgeblasene Schnösel schon merken, was er von seinen Gemeinheiten hatte.

Jack beschränkte sich zwangsweise darauf kurz zu schnauben und dann so zu tun, als hätte er den Offizier nicht gehört.

"Ihr habt Fieber und wir wollen ja nicht, dass Ihr einfach sterbt, stimmts?", sagte Norrington leise, aber mit unüberhörbarem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Jacks Augen blitzen kurz auf. Er hätte es sich ja auch denken können, dass Norrington ihn nicht aus reiner Herzensgüte gesund pflegte. Ganz offensichtlich sollte er nur aufgepäppelt werden, um anschließend in Port Royal am Ende eines Strickes zu baumeln. Er hätte es sich denken können, daß Norrington diesbezüglich seinen Standpunkt nie ändern würde.

Der Pirat funkelte Norrington an. "Denkt Ihr, Ihr schafft es mich bis Port Royal soweit aufzupäppeln, dass ich es bis aufs Schafott schaffe?" erwiderte Jack zynisch.

Norrington stutzte. Daran hatte er nicht mal im Traum gedacht – zumindest dieses Mal nicht. Allerdings.... Das musste er dem Piraten ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Ein spöttisches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. "Keine Sorge, wir sind lange genug unterwegs. Und notfalls stütze ich Euch." Das Spiel gefiel ihm.

'Arschloch..', dachte Jack bei sich, und sah schon vor seinem inneren Auge, wie ihn Norrington höchstpersönlich aufs Schafott schleifen und ihm die Schlinge um den Hals legen würde. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, wie er dem Commodore entkommen konnte, ehe das Schiff in Port Royal anlegte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, nur wegen diesem Abklatsch von einen Offizier war er in dieser misslichen Lage. Wäre er nicht so blöd gewesen, diesem Mann das Leben zu retten, würde er hier nicht so machtlos in der Koje liegen und seinem Tod entgegenfahren.

Warum hatte sich überhaupt Norrington seiner Pflege angenommen? Eine bittere Erkenntnis überkam ihn. Das musste bedeuten, dass seine Mannschaft von dem Commodore in Gefangenschaft gehalten wurde. Aber Anamaria... Er blickte sich nach der jungen Frau um, und schaute, ob sie irgendwelche Fesseln oder Eisen trug, als Schutz davor, dass sie türmte. Doch das Licht im Raum war so gedämpft, dass er es nicht wirklich ausmachen konnte.

Norrington folgte Jacks Blick und zog die richtigen Schlüsse. Dann beschloß er, weiter in dieselbe Kerbe zuhauen. "Sie hat sich angeboten, Euch zu pflegen, aber das arme Ding war wohl zu erschöpft", sagte er leise. "Nun ja, sie ist ja schließlich nur eine Frau", fügte er mit einem gewollt abwertenden Klang in der Stimme hinzu. Dann angelte er das Tuch von Jacks Stirn und ersetzte es durch ein frisches. "Habt Ihr Durst?, fragte er dann betont unschuldig und füllte ein Glas mit frischem Wasser.

Jack sah das klare Wasser, in welchem sich der Kerzenschein spiegelten. Seine Kehle war verdammt trocken, und er schluckte seine Spucke schwer herunter.

"Lieber würde ich verdursten, als von Euch eine Gabe anzunehmen", zischte er.

Der Commodore wusste sehr wohl, wie durstig Sparrow sein musste, aber er beschloß, das Spiel weiter mitzuspielen. "Nun gut", zuckte er gleichgültig mit den Schultern und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch – weit außerhalb von Jacks Reichweite, aber gut sichtbar für diesen. Das Spiel gefiel ihm immer mehr – und es lenkte auch ziemlich gut ab: Von Jacks unergründlichen Augen, seiner nackten Brust, seinen.... 'Reiß dich zusammen, Edward James Norrington', rief sich der Commodore zur Ordnung und wrang lieber wieder einen Lappen aus.

Norrington hatte es sich wohl zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn zu quälen. Erneut schluckte Jack schwer und sein Blick lag auf dem Glas Wasser und wirkte schon fast ein klein wenig irre. Er zwang sich wieder an die Decke zu sehen. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn. Innerlich schwor er sich, wie schon so oft an diesem Abend, dass Norrington jede einzelne Gemeinheit büßen würde, dafür würde er schon sorgen (und wenn er ihn als Geist heimsuchen musste). Der Gedanke gefiel ihm und er musste kichern, was wiederum Norrington veranlasste, verwundert eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. "Der Gedanke, am Galgen zu baumeln, scheint Euch ja ziemlich zu amüsieren", konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen.

Jack zwang sich weiter an die Decke zu starren, jeder Blickkontakt mit dem Commodore hätte ihn zu Weißglut getrieben. Und doch war er verwundert über das Verhalten des Offiziers. Er hatte nie gemerkt wie sarkastisch oder ironisch Norrington war, eine Seite die Jack diesem biederen Menschen nie zugetraut hatte. Fahrig leckte er sich über die spröden Lippen.

Norrington gab sich einen inneren Ruck. Das Spiel machte zwar wirklich Spaß, und es lenkte auch einigermaßen von für ihn völlig neuen und seltsamen Gefühlen ab, aber Jack war noch immer sein Patient – in gewisser Weise. Er wechselte wortlos den Lappen auf Jacks Stirn, dann nahm er einen anderen Lappen, den er nur ein bisschen auswrang. Damit wischte er über das verschwitzte Gesicht des Piraten, wobei er wie zufällig genau über den Lippen des Mannes so das untere Ende des Tuches drückte, dass etwas Wasser herabtropfte.

Gierig schluckte Jack das bisschen Wasser hinunter. Er hasste Norrington für das was er tat, und vor allem wie er es tat. Er hasste diese Hilflosigkeit, die zugleich Abhängigkeit bedeutete. Der Commodore war nun schon so nahe, und wäre er in einer besseren Verfassung gewesen, hätte Jack ihn leicht überwältigen können, aber seine Arme wirkten seltsam schwer und seine Beine bekam er auch nicht hoch, um ihm einen gezielten Tritt zu verpassen.

Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und Jack versuchte in seinen so viel Verachtung wie nur möglich zu legen.

Das allerdings entlockte Norrington gegen seinen Willen ein Schmunzeln, denn Jacks Versuch scheiterte kläglich und nun sah er erst recht wie ein hilfloses Hundebaby aus. Hastig drehte er sich um. Dabei stieß er gegen die Schüssel. Das Wasser schwappte über und ergoß sich über Norringtons Hemd. Mit einem Seufzer legte er das Tuch beiseite und zog das Hemd aus, welches er an einen Haken hängte.

Jack verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen. Nachdenklich musterte er den Mann und ließ seinen Blick über dessen nackten Oberkörper gleiten. "Wenn ich jetzt eine Waffe hätte, hätte ich mit Euch leichtes Spiel", sinnierte er laut.

Norrington drehte sich um und lächelte schief. "Träumt weiter", meinte er trocken. In dem Moment wurde Anamaria wach. Aber ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah, packte Norrington die Schüssel, drückte sie ihr in die Hand und schob sie zur Kabine hinaus. Draußen schloß er die Tür und nahm ihr wieder die Schüssel ab. "Ihr solltet auf Euer Schiff gehen und etwas schlafen. Ich kümmere mich um Sparrow", erklärte er und lächelte sie freundlich an.

Die junge Piratin blinzelte ihn verwundert an. Sie war noch nicht ganz wach und fühlte sich im Moment etwas von der Situation überfordert.

"Macht ruhig", setzte Norrington hinzu, als er ihr Zögern bemerkte. "Ich tue das sowieso schon seit mindestens einer Stunde."

Daraufhin senkte sie verlegen den Kopf, denn schließlich hatte sie sich ja um den Captain kümmern wollen. Andererseits war sie wirklich müde und Norrington schien es diesmal wirklich nicht auf das Leben des Captains abgesehen zu haben... Also nickte sie. "Gut, aber ich warne Euch: Krümmt ihm nur ein Haar...." Den Rest der Drohung ließ sie unausgesprochen in der Luft hängen. Doch Norrington verstand sie auch so. Grinsend nickte er. "Keine Sorge, diesmal nicht. Aber beim nächsten Mal...." Er nickte ihr zu. Sie seufzte jedoch nur. "Aye." Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Schiff.

Norrington sah ihr einen Moment hinterher, dann holte er frisches Wasser und ging zurück in seine Kajüte.

Jack blickte Norrington hinterher, wie er mit Anamaria den Raum verließ. Ob er sie wieder zurück zu den anderen in die Zelle sperren würde? Sie hatte keine Fesseln getragen, das Klimpern der Eisen hätte er gehört. Aber grob angefasst hatte er sie auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht sonderlich. Wahrscheinlich hielt er wirklich an seiner Behauptung fest, dass eine Frau nicht stark genug war. Jack musste grinsen. Da kannte er diese Frau allerdings sehr schlecht.

Er sah noch immer zur Tür, auch als diese schon ins Schloss gefallen war. Sein Blick streifte das Glas Wasser, welches noch immer auf dem Tisch stand. Zwar hatte Norrington die Schüssel umgeschmissen, aber das Glas war stehen geblieben. 

Wenn er all seine Kraft zusammen nehmen würde, dann müsste er es bis zu dem Glas schaffen, ehe diese Missgeburt von einem Offizier wieder zurück kam. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und hievte sich auf. Seine Schulter schmerzte und er legte eine Handfläche vorsichtig darauf, ehe er mühsam seine Beine aus der Koje brachte. Kurz überkam ihn ein Schwindelgefühl und er schloss kurz die Augen, um klarer im Kopf zu werden.

Als er die Augen öffnete tanzten zwar noch ein paar schwarze Punkte vor ihnen, aber die ignorierte er. Er zog sich am Gestell der Koje hoch und stand für einen Moment auf wackligen Beinen. Es waren vielleicht 5 Schritte bis zu dem Tisch. Als er sich sicher war, dass seine Beine ihn halten würden ließ er seine Stütze los und begann einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Das war nicht einfach, aber es ging. Jack hatte unglaubliche Gleichgewichtsprobleme, und das lag ganz sicher nicht an dem starken Seegang der zu herrschen schien, aber einfacher machte er das ganze Unterfangen auch nicht. Selbst nach diesem ersten kleinen Schritt schien er völlig außer Puste zu sein und feine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, die er fahrig mit dem Handrücken wegwischte. Er versuchte sich an dem zweiten Schritt. Sein Herz schlug immer härter gegen die Brust und seine Knie begannen weich zu werden und zu zittern. Das Schwindelgefühl kam wieder und die schwarzen Punkte tanzen lustig vor ihm her. Auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl als würde ihm schlecht werden, alles verschwamm und in seinen Ohren begann es zu rauschen. In dem Moment gaben seine Knie nach und er fiel unsanft zu Boden. 

Als Norrington mit der Wasserschüssel an seiner Kajütentür angekommen war, hörte er von drinnen ein lautes Poltern. 'Der hat doch jetzt nicht wirklich versucht zu fliehen?', dachte er sarkastisch, allerdings auch mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis. Schnell öffnete er die Tür, in dem er die Klinke mit einem Ellbogen herunterdrückte, und trat ein. 

Sparrow lag neben dem Bett auf dem Boden und schien das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Oder hatte er vielleicht nur an das Wasser kommen wollen? Leicht beschämt stellte Norrington die Schüssel auf dem Tisch ab. Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, wenn er nicht sein albernes Spiel mit Ja.... Sparrow getrieben hätte, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Piraten auf den Rücken. Auf dem Verband zeigte sich jetzt ein kleiner roter Fleck. Reumütig schob Edward einen Arm unter Sparows Knie und den anderen unter seinen Rücken und ob den Bewusstlosen auf, was ihm erstaunlich leicht gelang. 'Die viele Kleidung, die er normalerweise trägt, täuscht darüber hinweg, dass er eigentlich ein bißchen schmächtig ist', dachte er, während er Sparrow vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegte und die Decke wieder über ihm ausbreitete.

Schlaff fielen Jacks Arme herunter, als ihn Norrington hochhob. Sein Kopf fiel auf die nackte Brust des Commodore. Durch die plötzliche Bewegung des Offiziers, als dieser sich über die Koje beugte um Jack wieder hinein zu legen, erwachte der Pirat aus seiner Ohnmacht. Verschwommen nahm er die Züge eines Mannes wahr. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sein Gehirn wieder arbeitete und er Norrington erkannte. Half dieser ihm schon wieder?

Jack versuchte sich irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen, doch war er zu geschwächt. Sang- und klanglos ließ er sich von ihm in die Koje legen und seufzte erleichtert auf, als er die Kissen wieder unter seinem Kopf spürte.

Norrington nahm das Glas Wasser vom Tisch, hob Sparrows Kopf leicht an und setzte ihm das Glas behutsam an die Lippen. Er ließ ein paar Tropfen zwischen die Lippen des Piraten perlen und wartete ab, bis dieser es bemerkte und schluckte.

Benommen nahm Jack die Kühle des Glases an seinen Lippen wahr und nahm gierig die Flüssigkeit in sich auf. Sie benetzte seine Lippen und rann ihm die Kehle hinunter. In dem Moment war es Jack auch egal, dass es sich bei der helfenden Person um Norrington handelte. Brav schluckte er das Wasser hinunter und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die stützende Hand.

Als Edward merkte, dass Sparrow das Wasser schluckte, gab er ihm vorsichtig mehr von dem erfrischenden Nass, immer darauf bedacht, dass es nicht zuviel war und der Geschwächte sich verschlucken würde.

Als Sparrow genug getrunken hatte, bettete Norrington seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen und untersuchte den Verband. Der Fleck war nicht größer geworden, also bestand kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Er nahm wieder eines der Tücher, befeuchtete es und wischte dem Piraten den Schweiß ab, dann setzte er sich in einen bequemen Sessel neben dem Bett, stützte die Füße gegen den Bettrahmen und war bald darauf eingenickt.

Jack nahm alle Bewegungen von Norrington nur wie durch Watte wahr. Irgendwann war die Wärme des anderen von ihm gewichen und er nahm an, dass sich der Commodore ein ruhiges Plätzchen zum Schlafen gesucht hatte. Müdigkeit überkam ihn, und die bleischweren Lider fielen wieder ganz zu, ehe er von Morpheus Armen empfangen wurde.

_________

So, bis hierher erst mal. Und jetzt seid ihr dran. Besonders Sparrow-666 braucht Eure Aufmunterung. Sie liegt mit einer schweren Grippe flach.


	5. Kapitel 5

So, heute bin ich mal dran diese Reviews zu beantworten – das wird wohl eine Aufgabe von Stunden sein *gg*. 

Shelley und ich wollen uns noch einmal für die zahlreichen Kommentare bedanken. Wir freuen uns immer wie kleine Kinder dumm und dusselig wenn wieder eine Neue einflattert,und hatten ehrlich gesagt auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass unsere kleine Story solch einen guten Anklang findet. Deswegen freut es uns noch mehr. *smile*

Vorweg von mir persönlich ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle diejenigen, die mir eine gute Besserung gewünscht haben. Und wie ihr seht, es scheint funktioniert zu haben *grins* Bin fast 100 %ig wieder hergestellt.

Aber nun mal los...

**@heitzi:** *hehe* Freut uns zu lesen, dass es in deine gewünschte Richtung geht...du darfst also ruhig weiterlechzen *gg*

**@Arsinoe4:** Ede?? *lach* Und wir sind doch nicht gemein...wir sind ganz unschuldig *Hundeblick aufsetzt*...hach, und Jack hätte sich wirklich neben mich ins Bett legen können, dann wäre das da nicht so langweilig gewesen...*zurückzwinker* 

**@Yvti**: Wir hoffen, dass es deinem Kopf wieder besser geht...Warum rennst du auch gegen Wände??...Schön, dass dir „unser" Commodore gefällt...Wir mögen ihn auch sehr...Ja, ich bin fleißig dabei meine anderen Storys weiter zu schreiben...keine Angst, die gehen dir nicht verloren *gg*

**@Yamica:** Ich wollte mir ja den Laptop von meiner Mitbewohnerin klauen...aber die hat ihn nicht hergegeben *snüff*... Na dann pass mal auf, dass dir Eddy nicht ganz ans Herz wächst *gg*

**@Cat:** Es freut uns, dass unsere kleine Geschichte zu deinen Liebsten gehört...und wir bemühen uns den Stil bei zu behalten.

**@HecateTriformis:** Also erst mal sind wir zwei *gg*...Und das mit dem gleichklingenden Namen der Schiffe war mit Absicht gewählt, da – wie du sicher gelesen hast - ja die beiden Schiffe immer verwechselt wurden, und deswegen Jack ja so sauer auf Roberts war *zwinker*... Ach, DEIN Commodore...das ist interessant *lach*...*prust* Also die Sache mit dem Brotmesser...ob das geklappt hätte...und mit der perfiden Logik ist das so eine Sache...*grins*...aber jetzt ist das neue Chap ja da *smile*

**@zitaboril:** Willkommen an Bord! Freut uns zu hören, dass es dir gefällt...hm...vielleicht sollte man das mit dem Grabstein noch mal überdenken *gg*

**@vs.Goliath**: Wir sind auch ganz stolz auf dich, dass du uns so fleißig reviewst und du auch Gefallen an der Geschichte findest...und so ein innerer Konflikt ist doch was feines *gg*

**@Mimmy:** Dir auch willkommenes Hallo!...Und du nervst doch nicht!...Schön, dass es dir gefällt *freu*

**@Thaila:** Wir haben gedacht, wir wagen mal was neues *gg*...Und wie man sieht, findet es sehr guten Anklang. *freu*...Und danke für das Lob!...Oh, und das mit den Namen ist nun Pech...hm...wir werden es uns merken, aber in dieser bleibt es bei Edward (Warum schneiden die so was auch aus dem Film raus...das ist doch wichtig *gg*) Naja, aber immerhin lautet sein zweiter Vorname ja James (zufällig)...Und danke für die Links.

**@Megchen:** Wir freuen uns, dass wir zu Bestätigung deiner Meinung beigetragen konnten *gg*

**@Michiru_chan1:** hm...ist Eddy bi...*hilfesuchend zu Shelley schaut*…Ich sag jetzt einfach mal ja…Ich glaube so genau hatten wir das noch gar nicht besprochen *schäm*. _(Shelley hier: Ja, also ich bin für bi, dann bleiben alle Optionen offen).****_

**@Jinxauthor Mel:** Schön, dass dir meine Sätze gefallen *gg*...Und wie schön, dass wir deine Phantasie zum Kochen gebracht haben...So muss das sein...Du kannst das natürlich so deuten und auslegen wie du das willst *gg*

**@Lorelei Lee:** Was ist an dem Lockenfiffi so lustig? *grübel* der hat doch toll da rein gepasst, nicht? *zwinker*...by the way, wir sind zu zweit *gg* 

**@M9:** *mal Shelley mitanstups*...Sie macht das doch toll, ne? *smile*...

**@Werinaya**: huch...*zaubermittelchen beguckt* Danke *smile*...aber das ist doch mal ne Idee...Verfilmen von FanFiction – mit den Originalschauspielern - *hehe*, das wäre ein Spaß.

Puh...fertig...hat zwar bissel gedauert, aber hat auch Spaß gemacht...also wir freuen uns auf neue Kommentare zu dem Chap hier.

__________

Kapitel 5

Am nächsten Morgen war Norrington schon früh auf den Beinen. Nicht dass er ausgeschlafen war, aber er hatte seine Pflicht als Offizier zu erfüllen. Rasch zog er sich eine frische Uniform an. Um die vom Kampf verschmutzte würde sich der Schiffsjunge kümmern. Dann schaute er nach Sparrow. Der Pirat schlief noch tief und fest. Seine Atmung war ruhiger und gleichmäßiger geworden und das Fieber war zurückgegangen. Zufrieden nahm Norrington eines der Tücher und wischte dem Piraten noch mal vorsichtig die Stirn ab. Danach widmete er sich Jacks Brust, der er etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, jetzt wo Sparrow schlief. Sorgfältig aber behutsam fuhr er mit dem feuchten Tuch die Muskeln nach, die sich unter der Haut des Piraten abzeichneten. Dann legte er mit einem leisen Seufzen das Tuch in die Schüssel zurück. 

Wenn er Sparrow das nächste Mal begegnete, würde er ihn wieder in Ketten legen und dem Henker ausliefern müssen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nichts weniger wollte, aber andererseits war da seine Pflicht als Offizier Seiner Majestät. 

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wischte er diese unbequemen Gedanken fort. Noch war es nicht soweit und vielleicht würde ihm Sparrow ja nie wieder über den Weg laufen. Man würde sehen...

Norrington straffte sich, zog seine Uniform glatt und verließ die Kajüte.

Jack schreckte auf, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Langsam öffnete er die schweren Lider und blinzelte verschlafen in der Gegend herum. Er fühlte sich besser als am vorangegangenen Tag, sein Kopf tat nicht mehr so weh und sein Körper und seine Glieder fühlten sich nicht mehr ganz so schwer an.

Vorsichtig setze er sich in der Koje auf und schaute sich in der Kajüte nach seiner Kleidung um. Er hatte nicht vor länger als nötig hier bei Norrington zu verweilen.

Resigniert ließ er den Kopf sinken. Seine Kleidung schien nicht im Raum zu sein, wahrscheinlich hatte Norrington sie verbrennen lassen. Aber Jack hatte gar nicht viel Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf das Stimmengewirr vor der Kajütentür gelenkt.

‚Norrington', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. In diesem Moment sah er seine Chance für eine Flucht. Suchend schaute er sich im Raum um, und blieb an einem großen Kerzenständer aus Messing hängen. Er nickte sich selbst zu, ja, das müsste gehen.

Bedächtig hievte er sich aus der Koje, schleppte sich zu der Kommode auf welcher der Ständer stand, ergriff ihn und platzierte sich selbst dann neben der Tür, um dem Erstbesten, welcher den Raum betraten, eins über die Rübe zu hauen.

Sein Herz klopfte einen Tick schneller, als die Klinke heruntergedrückt wurde, und instinktiv umklammerte seine Hand das Messing fester.

Die Tür ging auf und Jack holte zum Schlag aus. Doch er überschätze seinen, noch immer vom Fieber geschwächten Körper, und der Schlag ging vor die Person, die im vollen Besitz ihrer Reaktion, einen Schritt zurück trat, während Jack, von dem Schwung seines Schlages und dem unerwartet fehlenden Widerstand, da der Schlag ins Leere gegangen war, überrascht wurde und quasi seinem Kerzenleuchter hinterher stolpernd quer durch den Raum torkelte. 

„Captain?" drang die fragende Stimme von Gibbs an sein Ohr und Jack versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden und auf festen Füßen zu stehen. Nach noch ein paar Stolperschritten gelang ihm dies auch und verwundert sah er zur Tür. In deren Rahmen stand Gibbs mit einem Teller dampfender Suppe. Schräg hinter seinem ersten Maat konnte er das hämisch grinsende Gesicht von Norrington ausmachen.

Er räusperte sich kurz, straffte die Schultern und stellte den Kerzenständer so unauffällig wie möglich auf den Tisch.

„Ja Gibbs...", antwortete er, als wäre nichts gewesen. Dieser musste sich ein kleines Grinsen verkneifen. Es hatte wirklich zu komisch ausgesehen, wie sein Captain durch den Raum gepoltert war.

„Ich bringe Euch eine warme Hühnersuppe. Damit Ihr wieder auf die Beine kommt."

Unwillkürlich zuckten seinen Mundwinkel nach oben, als er seinen Satz beendet hatte.

„Hühnersuppe?"

Minuten später saß Jack, brav wie ein krankes Kind, wieder in "seiner" Koje. Gibbs saß auf dem Bettrand, den Teller Suppe in der einen und einen gefüllten Löffel in der anderen Hand. Der stolze Piratenkapitän wirkte auf einmal gar nicht mehr so stolz. Sein Gesicht war zu eine angewiderten Grimasse verzogen.

„Nun kommt schon Captain...", sagte Gibbs und führte den Löffel zu den Lippen des Piraten. „Ein Löffelchen für die gute Pearl." Jack öffnete widerwillig den Mund und der Seemann schob ihm den Löffel zwischen die Lippen, um ihn anschließend gleich wieder mit neuer Suppe zu füllen. „Und ein Löffelchen für den Onkel Maat."

Gibbs schien das Spielchen zu gefallen, denn die ganze Zeit lag ein wohlwollendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Und auch Norrington konnte nicht umhin, diese Situation mehr als nur komisch zu finden. Dennoch räusperte er sich.

„Könntet Ihr eventuell ein klein wenig schneller essen?" fragte er an Jack gerichtet. „Ich möchte die Blackbead endlich nach Port Royal bringen. Nur ist mir dies nicht möglich, solange die Dauntless noch immer mit der Black Pearl vertäut ist und ihr Captain hier in meiner Kajüte herumlungert."

Jack verschluckte sich, als er die Worte von Norrington vernahm und prustete seine, eben von Gibbs in den Mund geschobene Suppe durch den Raum, wobei der erste Maat auch seinen Teil davon abbekam, und nun wie versteinert mit dem Löffel in der Hand da saß.

Ja, das gefiel Norrington. Endlich hatte er sich für Sparrows aufmüpfiges Verhalten in der Vergangenheit ausgiebig rächen können und das dämliche Gesicht des Piraten, der dies langsam begriff, entschädigte ihn für so einiges.

"Was ist?", fragte er mit seiner harmlosesten Miene. "Was habt Ihr denn gedacht?" Hochmütig schaute er auf Jack herab, sich innerlich diebisch freuend.

Der Pirat brauchte einige Sekunden um die volle Bedeutung von Norringtons Worten zu erfassen. Der Commodore wollte ihn gar nicht ausliefern. Nein, er hatte ihn gesund gepflegt, um ihn dann wieder auf sein Schiff zu setzen und ihn dann laufen zu lassen?

Jack runzelte kurz die Stirn. Ganz glaubte er nicht an diesen Frieden. Aus welchen Gründen sollte Norrington so handeln? 

Er räusperte sich kurz, schließlich sollte keiner der Anwesenden seine Zweifel bemerken.

"Ich habe nichts gedacht...", bemerkte Jack ebenso trocken. "Euer Verhalten erscheint mir nur so... unbritisch", versuchte er sich selbst aus dieser Situation zu retten.

Daraufhin hob Norrington indigniert eine Augenbraue. "Ich denke, es gibt keinen Grund mich zu beleidigen", knurrte er. "Seid Ihr jetzt fertig?"

"Mehr als nur fertig." Mit diesen Worten erhob der Pirat sich und suchte nach seinem Gleichgewicht. "Gibbs, wir gehen." Der erste Maat erwachte aus seiner Versteinerung und legte den Löffel in die Suppenschale, während er sich ebenfalls erhob. Dann trat er neben seinen Captain um ihm eine Stütze zu sein.

Die Wunde an Jacks Schulter blutete zwar nicht mehr und auch die Schmerzen waren zur Zeit erträglich, aber auch der Pirat war nur ein Mensch, welches ihm in dieser Situation mehr als nur bewusste wurde. Unwillig und seufzend legte er seinen Arm um die Schulter von Gibbs, welcher den seinen um die Hüfte des Piraten schlang, um ihn zu halten.

Jack warf dem Commodore noch einen kurzen, wütenden Blick zu, ehe er seine Füße in Richtung der Tür setzte.

Norrington tat so, als ob er sich intensiv mit seinem Logbuch beschäftigen würde, in dem er höchst interessiert blätterte, aber in Wirklichkeit beobachtete er jede von Sparrows Bewegungen aus dem Augenwinkel. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt an Gibbs Stelle und würde Jacks Arm um seine Schultern spüren, seinen Arm um Jacks schmale Taille legen...

Edward konnte sich gerade noch ein Aufseufzen verkneifen. Stattdessen ließ er das Buch laut auf den Tisch fallen. "Gehabt Euch wohl, Mr. Sparrow", rief er ihm hinterher. "Und versucht zukünftig, nicht mehr meinen Kurs zu kreuzen."

Jack stoppte kurz in seinem Schritt, was Gibbs etwas überraschend über seine eigenen Füße stolpern ließ. Aber rasch fing sich der erste Maat wieder.

Im Inneren fühlte Jack Zorn auf Norrington, doch drang dieser nicht nach außen durch. Und das Grinsen, welches sich auf sein Gesicht zauberte verstärkte diese Absicht für Außenstehende nur noch.

"Wenn Ihr mir mit Eurem ... Boot ... nicht vor das Kanonenrohr segelt...", antwortete Jack keck.

"Boo...." Norrington, der ihm nach draußen gefolgt war, schnappte empört nach Luft. Was für eine Beleidigung für seine Dauntless, die immerhin fast doppelt so groß war wie die Pearl! Dann entschied er sich aber, eine Entgegnung lieber herunterzuschlucken, da sonst die Gefahr bestand, dass sie am nächsten Tag noch dastehen und Spitzfindigkeiten austauschen würden. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte mit Jack....

'Idiot', schollt er sich in Gedanken und wandte sich abrupt ab. "Hievt die Anker und setzt die Segel!" befahl er stattdessen seinem ersten Maat, welcher die Befehle sofort weitergab.

‚Nun aber schnell', dachte Jack bei sich und legte einen Schritt zu, schließlich wollte er seine Pearl von den Tauen dieses Schiffes befreien, sonst würde sie wohl bis Port Royal hinter ihm hergezogen werden - und das konnte er seinem Schiff nicht antun.

Er ignorierte Norrington nun vollkommen und war nur darauf bedacht heil an der Reling anzukommen. Selbst dieses kurze Stück hatte ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn treten lassen und sein Atem ging stoßweise.

Jack hasste dieses Gefühl von Abhängigkeit; und wie er heil auf die viel niedriger liegende Pearl gelangen sollte war ihm auch noch ein Rätsel. Aber Gibbs schien sich darüber schon im Klaren zu sein, denn als der Captain noch immer seinen Gedanken nachhing, band ihm der erste Maat schon eines der Taue um die Taille.

Verdutzt schaute Jack zu Gibbs und traute sich schon fast gar nicht zu fragen, was er da tat, denn an der Reling der Pearl sah er schon Cotton stehen, der eine einladende Handbewegung, die soviel bedeute wie, 'alles klar, es kann los gehen' machte. Und bevor Jack protestieren konnte schubste ihn Gibbs von der Dauntless in Richtung Pearl. Überrascht krallte sich Jack mit dem gesunden Arm an dem Tau fest. 

Was für eine Schande und Peinlichkeit!

Gekonnt angelte Cotton nach dem Tau und half seinem Captain an Deck.

Commodore Norrington hatte dieses Manöver gespannt aber grinsend beobachtet und er konnte Sparrow gut nachempfinden, wie der sich gerade fühlte – so hilflos am Ende eines Taues baumelnd. Nun, wenigstens befand sich dieses Tauende um Jacks Hüften, und nicht um seinen Hals.

Jack hatte es sehr eilig, dieses Tau von seinem Körper zu entfernen, das war einfach alles zu demütigend. Gibbs, welcher soeben neben ihm auf Deck 'landete', hatte ein ganz kleines Lächeln um die Lippen, aber Jack versuchte es zu ignorieren.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er sich - so gut wie es ging - gerade hinzustellen, und seiner Mannschaft zurief: "Kappt die Taue... Setzt Segel – nach Tortuga."

Dann brach er ohnmächtig zusammen.

Aber das sah Norrington nicht mehr, da er sich bereits wieder seinen Aufgaben als Kommandant seines Flagschiff zugewandt hatte und bald machte die Dauntless volle Fahrt in Richtung Port Royal, gefolgt von der Blackbead, die unter dem Kommando von Gillette stand.

----------

Tja, nu issa wech, der Jacky. Und wat nu? Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht, und ob Norris geheime Wünsche irgendwann doch noch erfüllt werden? Dann teilt uns das mit. 


	6. Kapitel 6

**@werinaya, Heitzi**: Freut uns, dass die Suppe gut ankam (und der Kerzenhalter)

**@Lorelei Lee**: Tja, bald wird sich zeigen, wie sehr Jack auf Norri sauer ist. Aber will Norri das wirklich erfahren?

**@M:** Das klappt schon, wie du im nächsten Kapitel sehen wirst. *ggg*

**@HecateTriformis:** Keine Sorge, wir beschäftigen uns ausgiebig mit Norrington – vielmehr wird der gute Jack das tun. *muhahaha*

**@Mimmy:** Deine Idee ist durchaus nicht schlecht. Es wird allerdings gegenwärtig nicht so laufen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht können wir ja trotzdem was davon verwenden? Mal sehen...

**@Yamica:** Oh ja, Jacky wird ihn heimsuchen. Allerdings, nur in seinen Albträumen? Wohl eher kaum. *fg*

**@ teithol knivez:** Dein Wunsch war uns Befehl.

**@C.:** Also früher war es durchaus üblich, auf ein Schiff lebende Hühner, auch Henderl *kicher* genannt, mitzunehmen und in Käfigen zu halten, damit man auch mal was frisches zwischen die Zähnchen kriegt. Und auf so einem großen Schiff wie der Dauntless kann man sich solchen Luxus durchaus leisten. Abgesehen davon waren die ja nun nicht ewig unterwegs. ("Hendeln an dem lieben Norringten ihre kleinen Fußaln heben..." - *prust, Shelley gröhlend zusammenbricht*)

**@**** Jinxauthor Mel:** Ähm.... Haben wir in den letzten Kapiteln versucht den Eindruck zu erwecken, eine ernste Story zu schreiben? Das muß uns irgendwie entgangen sein. (Ich, also Shelley, bin noch nicht einmal in der Lage, eine ernste Story zu schreiben. Und arme Co-Autoren reiße ich da gnadenlos mit rein *gnihihi*.) Also genau genommen ist das eine Mischung aus Romantik, Abenteuer, Humor und ... öhm ... da kommt dann noch die Sache mit dem R-Rating ab nächstem Kapitel. *smile* Und ab und zu werden diverse "Gefühlsregungen" oder ähnliches vorkommen, ohne dass es lang und breit zerredet und erklärt wird. Kann sich eigentlich jeder denken, um was für eine "Regung" oder ähnliches es sich handelt. *zwinker*

Etliche sonstige Reviewer haben wir schmerzlichst vermisst. Hat ff.net wieder rumgesponnen. Ich hasse die Meldung: "Proxy Error". Man weiß dann nie, ob das Review zu geklappt hat oder nicht. 

So, genug geschwafelt. Auf geht's, nach Port Royal:

Kapitel 6

Einige Wochen später:

Norrington hatte die Blackbead dem Gouverneur übergeben und die überlebenden Piraten waren schon längst gehängt worden. Jetzt waren schon einige Wochen vergangen, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht, Sparrow zu vergessen. Er schalt sich einen Narren, dass er solche idiotischen und vor allem verbotenen Gefühle hegte, und er verschloß sie tief in seinem Herzen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand auch nur ahnen würde, wie es in ihm aussah. Stattdessen versah er seinen Dienst als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Ab und zu war er Gast beim Gouverneur und speiste mit diesem sowie mit Elizabeth und William Turner zu Abend. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte er ihnen auch von dem Abenteuer erzählt, in das auch die Pearl verwickelt gewesen war. Gut, einige Details hatte er natürlich ausgelassen, aber trotzdem hatte es für große Verwunderung gesorgt, dass er diesmal nicht versucht hatte, Sparrow gleich mit nach Port Royal und an den Galgen zu bringen. Will und Elizabeth hatten sich lächelnd zugezwinkert und die junge Frau hatte scherzhaft gemeint, dass der Commodore wohl nun doch dem Charme des Piraten erlegen war, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sich Norrington furchtbar an dem Wein verschluckt hatte, von dem er gerade genippt hatte. Unsicher und erschrocken hatte er sie angesehen, aber zum Glück hatten sie daraus nur geschlossen, dass er es als persönlichen Affront angesehen hatte, dass man ihm so etwas undenkbares unterstellte. 

Es war noch ein fröhlicher Abend geworden, den ein nachdenklicher Norrington zu später Stunde verlassen hatte.

Nun, einige Wochen später, hatte er sich in Zivil in eine der Hafentavernen begeben, um, zusammen mit Gillette, den er eingeladen hatte, ein paar Becher Wein zu trinken, ohne dass man ihn sofort erkannte. Sie hatten einen amüsanten Abend verbracht und vergangene Abenteuer Revue passieren lassen. Dann war Gillette aufgebrochen, während Norrington noch zahlte und sich dann auch langsam auf den Heimweg machte.

In einer kleinen Gasse von Port Royal mochte man einen Menschen ausmachen, doch war man sich nicht sicher und ging schnell vorüber. Doch tatsächlich befand sich im Schutz des Schattens zweier Häuser eine Person.

Eine fast leere Rumflasche blitzte im Mondlicht kurz auf, als der Mann sie an die Lippen führte und einen großen Schluck daraus trank.

Mit der anderen wischte er sich fahrig über den Mund und schielte wie schon des öfteren in dieser Nacht um die Ecke in Richtung der Taverne, welche sich am Ende der anderen Straßenseite befand.

Lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, aber nun war er gekommen, der Tag – oder besser gesagt die Nacht - der Rache. 

Kurz lehnte er sich an die Wand hinter ihm, und schloss die Augen. Er erinnerte sich an damals, vor einigen Wochen, als er ihn einfach so hatte laufen lassen, ihn erst gepflegt und dann doch ohnmächtig am Boden liegen lassen hatte. So wurde es ihm berichtet, denn von der Ohnmacht selbst hatte er nichts mehr mitbekommen. Er sah sich vor seinem inneren Augen noch den Befehl zur Abfahrt geben, und dann nur noch Schwärze, bis er wieder in seiner Kajüte aufgewacht war.

Neben seinem Bett hatte Gibbs gesessen, der ihn leicht anlächelte. Schnell war er im Bett hochgefahren, doch sein erster Maat hatte ihn zurück in die Kissen gedrückt. Auch auf seinen Kommentar hin, dass man von Norrington – zumindest für dieses Mal – Abstand gewinnen sollte.

Gibbs hatte nur kurz aufgelacht, ehe er sagte, dass Norrington, nachdem Jack in Ohnmacht gefallen war, volle Segel gesetzt hatte und auf und davon war. Der Captain erinnerte sich noch zu gut an seine Wut, welche er verspürt hatte, aber Gibbs hatte er nur grienend geantwortet, dass man doch froh sein konnte, dass die Dauntless weg war.

‚Jack, komm zu dir', befahl er sich selbst und öffnete wieder die Augen, um erneut um die Ecke zu linsen, und das genau im richtigen Augenblick, denn gerade wurde die Tavernentür aufgestoßen, und sein Opfer trat in die Nacht hinaus.

Sofort stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, und dieses Mal war es ernst gemeint. Er leerte die Flasche mit einem Zug und drehte sie in seiner Hand herum, so dass die Öffnung des Flaschenhalses nach unten zeigte.

Mit ruhigem Atem und voller Konzentration stand er am Rande der Gasse und wartete. Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, doch waren es nur Minuten, wenn nicht sogar nur Sekunden, als der Mann die Gasse passierte.

Gekonnt – diesmal im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte -  holte Jack auf und zog ihm die leere Rumflasche über den Schädel. Der Getroffenen drehte sich zu Jack um und sah ihm in die Augen. "Sparr..." Dann gaben seine Knie nach und er sackte zusammen.

„Hehe...", grinste Jack, warf die Reste der zerbrochenen Rumflasche in den Dreck und packte den Commodore bei den Schulter, um ihn in den Schatten der Gasse zu ziehen. Die Straßen von Port Royal waren um diese Zeit fast ausgestorben, und so fiel dieses gesamte Vorhaben nicht weiter auf.

Im Schutz der Schatten warf sich Jack Norrington über die Schulter, verließ die Gasse zum anderen Ende und verschwand in dem angrenzenden Wäldchen.

Er hatte sich das perfekte Plätzchen für seinen Plan schon ausgesucht. Eine ganze zeitlang hatte er Port Royal und dessen Umgebung abgesucht, hatte sich immer wieder neue Ausreden für seine Mannschaft einfallen lassen, welche das Verhalten ihres Captains schon recht seltsam fand. Doch schwiegen sie, es stand ihnen nicht zu, zu fragen, was das Anliegen des Captains war. Dieser jedoch spürte die Anspannung in der Luft, und hoffte, sie mit seinen Notlügen zu beschwichtigen.

Im Moment allerdings war ihm seine Mannschaft vollkommen egal, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Mann über seiner Schulter. Spitzbübisch grinste er und lief durch den Wald.

Sein Ziel war eine alte Ruine, welche im Wald versteckt und vom Meer aus nicht sichtbar war. Es handelte sich um ein altes Kastell, das die Spanier hier errichtet hatten, als ihnen noch diese Insel gehörte. Durch einen dummen Zufall – als er auf der Flucht vor einem griesgrämigen Wirt gewesen war - war er auf sie gestoßen und sofort hatte er gewusst, dass es der perfekte Ort war. Und zu diesem brachte er nun den Commodore, welcher langsam zu einer Last auf seiner Schulter wurde.

Etwas außer Atem und mit feinen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, die von seinem roten Tuch aufgesaugt wurden, kam er an der Pforte an und stieß sie mit einem Fuß auf. Er trug den Commodore hinab, hinab in die Keller, die Verliese, die Folterkammern. Er wusste ganz genau, wo er hin wollte und fand auch bald seinen Platz.

Von der Decke herab hingen, an schweren Eisenketten, zwei Handfesseln. Jack stellte den Commodore – so gut wie es bei einem Bewußtlosen ging - auf die Füße, umfing ihn mit einem Arm um die Taille, während er mit der anderen nach einer der Fesseln angelte. 

Dies stellte sich als kein leichtes Unterfangen heraus, da Norrington immer wieder wegrutschte und Jack auch Arm und Fessel nicht gut zu fassen bekam. Er beschloss also kurzerhand den Mann loszulassen, umfasste hart dessen linken Arm, welchen er hoch riss und die Fessel um das Gelenk schloss. Das wäre geschafft. Norrington hing nun mit einem Arm quasi an der Decke. Schnell befestigte Jack noch die andere Fessel und lehnte sich dann gegenüber Norrington rücklings gegen einen kleinen Steinsims.

Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk, Norrington sah aus wie ein aufgehängtes Schlachtvieh. Jack holte einen kleinen Dolch aus seinem Tuch, welches er um die Taille trug, und legte ihn sich an die Lippen. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich auf und wieder einmal stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Das würde ein Heidenspaß werden.

___________

Geiler Cliffhanger, was? *frech in die Runde smilet* Tja, was wird der böse böse Pirat mit dem armen verliebten Commodore wohl anstellen? Nur soviel: Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird das Rating steil ansteigen. Und je mehr Reviews kommen, desto schneller wird das Kapitel hochgeladen werden. *fg*


	7. Kapitel 7

Okay, eine wichtige Meldung im Vorfeld: Ab hier haben wir **_R-Rating_**. Also, wer keine Gewalt lesen mag, **der möge hier bitte aufhören.** Wobei wir jetzt schon mal ankündigen, dass sich das Rating im 8. Kapitel noch mehr steigern würde, wenn es könnte. *smile*

Und nun zu den Reviews:

**@Yamica:** Warten wir es ab, worauf Eddie steht. Im Moment hängt er ja eher. *zwinker*

**@Werinaya, Kathy, BleachedOrchid, Arsinoe:** Klar sind wir gemein, euch an so einer Stelle hängen zu lassen. Und wir werden noch viel gemeiner. Guckt euch mal den neuen Cliffhanger an. *muhahaha* Danke für das Lob.

**@Heitzi:** Ja, wir stehen auf dieselben Sachen. *zwinker* Und vielen lieben Dank für Deine Hilfe und die Tipps. *knuddel*

**@Mimmy:** Nee, also 10 Reviews vom selben Reviewer gilt nicht. Aber ihr habt es ja auch so geschafft. 

**@vs. Goliath:** Du meinst also, dass Jack dem Norri nur Angst machen will? *skeptisch Augenbraue hochzieht* Naja, dann lies mal dieses Kapitel. *fg*

**@123456789:** Ja, kann sein, dass der Jacky ein bisschen OOC ist, und der Norri sicherlich noch viel mehr. Ist allerdings auch ziemlich schwierig zumindest Jacky In-Chara zu schreiben. Besonders in dieser Story.

**@Yvti:** Sag mal, nicht dass du, wenn die Story irgendwann zu ende ist, völlig bandagiert da herumsitzt? *sich Sorgen macht* Ja, dein Hentai-Grinsen ist hier richtig. *ggg*

**@HecateTriformis:** Von welchen "verbotenen Gefühlen" wird da wohl die Rede sein, he? Du weißt doch sicherlich, dass Liebe zwischen Männern früher nicht nur verpönt sondern sogar unter Todesstrafe stand? Übrigens, vielen lieben Dank für Deine tolle Hilfe. *knuddel* Ach, wie war das eigentlich mit dem Gesabber? *neugierig ist*

**@Ronnyferocia:** Tja, da kann ich nur aufs neue Kapitel zeigen. 

**@M:** Woher willst du wissen, was Jacks "Art" ist? *fg* Vielleicht täuscht du dich da ja gewaltig... Und wir sind auch für Humor – können eh nicht anders. *zwinker*

**@WillsBonnyLass:** Schweinelendchen? Also mal im Vertrauen: Ich (Shelley) musste spontan an eine Rinderhälfte denken. Aber Norri als Schweinelendchen hat auch was für sich – weniger BSE-Gefahr zum Beispiel. *kicher*

**@zitaboril:** Das Problem mit dem fehlenden Author-Alert kennen wir leider auch zur Genüge *seufz*. Und ja, der Jack ist etwas rachsüchtig – allerdings auch frustriert. Aber das klärt sich noch. Und nein, man kann sich nicht beim Lesen an grippeverseuchtem Autoren anstecken. Mitautorin Shelley hat sich auch nicht angesteckt. *zwinker*

So, jetzt geht's los:

_________

Kapitel 7

Stöhnend kam Edward wieder zu sich. Er wollte sich an den schmerzenden Kopf fassen, aber verwirrt stellte er fest, dass er seine Hände nicht bewegen konnte. Schwerfällig hob er den Kopf und registrierte nach und nach, dass seine Hände anscheinend über seinem Kopf irgendwo fixiert worden waren, denn er konnte sie nicht senken und irgendetwas schnürte seine Handgelenke ab. Mit den Füßen konnte er gerade noch den Boden berühren. 

Mühsam schaute er sich um – und entdeckte Jack Sparrow, der mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen und einem Dolch in der Hand, dessen Klinge er an seine Unterlippe gesetzt hatte, vor ihm an einem Sims lehnte und ihn beobachtete. Dieser Anblick versetzte Edward einen Stich ins Herz. Insgeheim hatte er immer gehofft, den Piraten wieder zu sehen, und zwar nicht als Gefangenen - und schon gar nicht als Gefangen**er. "Was soll das", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.**

"Ah..." Jack entfernte die Klinge des Dolches von seinen Lippen und machte eine - für ihn typische - Handbewegung, so dass der Dolch auf seiner Handfläche lag und nun auf Norrington zeigte.

"Auch schon aufgewacht?" scherzte Jack grinsend. "Hm.." Er stieß sich leicht von dem Sims ab und ging auf Norrington zu. 

"Was das soll?" 

Jacks Grinsen wurde breiter, als er die Frage des Commodore hörte. 

Ohne ein Wort trat er zu einem Tisch, welcher zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt vor einer kleinen Feuerstelle stand. Galant zog er das Tuch, welches verborgen hatte was sich auf der Platte befand, beiseite. 

Diabolisch blitzten seine Augen auf, als er Norringtons Reaktion sah, als dessen Blick auf eine reiche Auswahl an verschiedensten Folterinstrumenten fiel.

Edward verschlug es einen Moment den Atem, dann schaute er wieder zu Sparrow, um zu ergründen, ob dieser ihn nur foppte, oder es wirklich ernst meinte. Andererseits... Er war ein Pirat, wieso sollte er es nicht ernst meinen? Er hatte sich mit der Entführung ziemlich viel Mühe gegeben und das sicherlich nicht nur, um ihn, Edward Norrington, ein bisschen zu verspotten.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst", knurrte er, wobei er sich Mühe gab, seine Stimme kalt und gelassen klingen zu lassen.

Der Captain ließ das Tuch achtlos zu Boden fallen und ging - ohne näher auf die Frage des Commodore einzugehen - um den schweren Holztisch herum Er platzierte seinen schlanken Körper zwischen diesen und einer alten Streckback, welche etwas weiter hinten im Raum stand. Jack stützte seine Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich herüber, als würde er etwas suchen.

"Ah...", entfuhr es ihm, ehe er nach einem dunklen Tuch griff und sich wieder aufrichtete. Er wickelte die beiden Enden um seine Hände und zog es kurz straff, bevor er zu Norrington blickte.

Lächelnd hob er seine Arme und legte sich das Tuch in den Nacken. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über den Tisch und ergriffen dann einen Schürhaken. Gespielt interessiert musterte Jack das gute Stück. Er schenke Norrington einen kurzen Blick, ehe er den Haken ins Feuer legte. Anschließend ergriff er wieder seinen Dolch und ging auf den Commodore zu.

Norrington schluckte krampfhaft, als er sah, wie der Pirat das Eisen ins Feuer legte. Er brauchte nicht viel Fantasie um sich auszumalen, weshalb Sparrow das machte.

Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen ging Jack auf Norrington zu. Doch stoppte er auf der Hälfte des Weges, um zurück zum Tisch zu gehen und den Dolch auf diesen zu legen. Er suchte sich eine neue Waffe und wählte einen eleganten Degen, welcher auch seinen Platz zwischen den ganzen Folterinstrumenten gefunden hatten.

"Ja...besser...", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendwem anderen, und drehte sich wieder zurück zu Norrington. Noch einen Schritt trat er nach vorne, ehe er mit dem Degen ein paar Mal die Luft zerschnitt und dabei des Commodores Hemd traf, welches daraufhin in Stücke gerissen wurde und nun teilweise auf dem Boden verteilt war, oder wirr an vereinzelten Fäden an dem Mann herunter hing.

Jack war ein guter Fechter, und somit hatte diese Aktion der Haut des Commodore nichts geschadet.

Norrington hatte schockiert die Luft angehalten, als die Degenklinge vor ihm aufblitzte. Eine Sekunde später spürte er, wie sein Hemd in Stücken zu Boden fiel. Sein Blick wanderte automatisch nach unten. Jetzt trug er nur noch einige Fetzen, aber er verspürte nirgends Schmerzen – abgesehen von seinen Handgelenken und den langsam taub werdenden, aber trotzdem schmerzenden Armen. Dann schaute er wieder zu Sparrow hoch und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Was soll das?", wiederholte er seine, vorhin unbeantwortet gebliebene, Frage.

Der Pirat warf den Degen zurück auf den Tisch, wo er mit einem metallischen Geräusch - als er auf die anderen Gegenstände fiel - aufkam. Für ihn schien die Stimme Norringtons Luft zu sein, denn ohne darauf zu reagieren, griff er sich in den Nacken und zog das Tuch von dort herunter, um es wieder in beide Hände zu nehmen.

Er trat hinter den Commodore, hob die Arme über dessen Kopf und legte es über die Augen von Norrington.

Edward versuchte den Kopf wegzuziehen und so zu verhindern, dass ihm die Augen verbunden wurden, doch Jack war schneller. Er hatte die Reaktion des Commodore schon vorhergesehen, weil ihm klar, war, dass dieser sich nicht so leicht blenden lassen würde. Geschickt band er das Tuch zusammen, so dass Norringtons Aktion entkräftet wurde.

Edward ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte seine aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken, in dem er sich zwang, möglichst ruhig durchzuatmen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm langsam aber sicher der Angstschweiß ausbrach. Zwar hätte es ihm nichts genützt, wenn er hätte sehen können, was Sparrow mit ihm anstellen würde – die Ketten verhinderten jede Möglichkeit der Flucht oder Gegenwehr – aber trotzdem fühlte er sich nun noch hilfloser und ausgelieferter als vorher schon.

Jack prüfte, indem er wild vor Norringtons Gesicht mit der Hand hin- und herwedelte, ob er das Tuch auch wirklich gut platziert hatte. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass keine Reaktion von dem Commodore ausging und er trat zurück an seinen Tisch. Kurz ließ er den Blick über seine ‚Schätze' gleiten. Zielsicher griff er nach einer langen dünnen Nadel. Er prüfte deren Spitze indem er kurz mit seiner Fingerkuppe auf diese tippte. Zufrieden betrachtete er den kleinen Tropfen Blut, welcher sich gebildet hatte.

"Perfekt...", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, ehe er wieder zu dem Commodore trat.

Dieser wiederum hatte die ganze Zeit ruhig dagestanden. Eine andere Wahl hatte er auch nicht, aber jetzt versuchte er angestrengt zu erlauschen, was um ihn herum vor sich ging.

Der Captain stellte sich genau vor den Commodore und legte ihm die linke Hand neben die rechte Brustwarze. Nur zur deutlich spürte er die verspannten Muskeln unter der Haut und das Zurückzucken seines Gefangenen. Findig nahm er die Warze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner Linken, ehe er mit seiner Rechten die Nadel geschwind hindurch stach.

Norrington schrie vor Schmerz und Überraschung auf, riß sich los und trat dann mit Wucht nach vorne aus, in der festen Absicht, Sparrow dorthin zu treffen, wo es besonders schmerzhaft war.

Jack überraschte die Reaktion von Norrington und er sprang schnell einen Schritt zurück. Kurz vergaß er, dass noch immer die Nadel in des Commodore's Brust steckte. Er verstaute den kleinen Ring, welchen er eigentlich gerade benutzen wollte, in einer seiner unzähligen Taschen und trat - diesmal mit Vorsicht - an seinen Gefangenen heran, dabei stellte er sich auf die Fußspitzen von Norrington, damit dieser nicht wieder ausschlug, ehe er sich an dessen Hosenbund zu schaffen machte.

Edward hatte sich von seiner ersten Überraschung erholt. Seine Brustwarze schmerzte allerdings höllisch. Als sich der Pirat auf seine Fußspitzen stellte (er war zu weit in die Luft gezogen worden, als dass er mit den Füßen ganz den Boden berühren konnte) und sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen machte, versuchte er verzweifelt, diesen abzuschütteln. "Verschwinde und laß mich in Ruhe, du Wahnsinniger", fauchte er wütend.

Jack öffnete gerade den Gürtel von Norringtons Hose und versuchte das Gezappel so gut wie möglich auszugleichen.

"Ja...vielleicht bin ich das...", sagte er vergnügt, als er mit einem Ruck die Knopfleiste öffnete. Harsch zog er die Hose über die Hüften des Commodore, trat einen Schritt zurück und ging in die Knie. 

Als er mit der Hose an den Knöcheln angekommen war zog er den Gürtel straff und somit diente alles im allem als natürliche Fessel. Zufrieden betrachtete Jack sein Werk, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete.

"Damit du nicht wieder aufmüpfig wirst..."

Vergeblich hatte Norrington versucht zu verhindern, dass er mit seinen eigenen Hosen gefesselt wurde. Nun hielt er schweratmend inne. "Du Bastard", knurrte er, sich seines demütigenden Aussehens sehr wohl bewusst.

Grinsend - auch wenn es Norrington nicht sah - trat Jack zurück, lehnte sich erneut an den Sims und betrachtete sein Werk ausgiebig. Er ließ sich sehr viel Zeit dabei.

Dem Commodore war diese plötzliche Stille unheimlich. Verzweifelt versuchte er etwas zu hören, das ihm einen Hinweis gab, was als nächstes geschah, aber es herrschte absolute Stille, abgesehen vom Knistern des Feuers.

Fast ohne hinzuschauen griff Jack nach einem weiteren Utensil von seinem reichhaltig gedeckten Tisch. Er packte die Feder eines Fasans am Schaft und kitzelte sich selbst damit an der Nase ehe er sie an Norringtons Hals platzierte und sie sanft über Hals, Schlüsselbein und Brust fahren ließ.

Als Jack mit der Feder über Norringtons Hals und Brust strich, fuhr der Commodore zusammen und ein nur schlecht unterdrückter, entsetzter Aufschrei entwich seinen Lippen. 

Das war es, was Jack hatte hören wollen. Von hinten ging er dicht an den Commodore heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Spürst du, wie es ist? Die Ungewissheit, was mit dir geschehen wird? Die Hilflosigkeit, wenn man den Launen eines anderen ausgeliefert ist, ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Möglichkeit, die eigene Lage zu beeinflussen?"

"Ja", flüsterte Edward mit einem unüberhörbaren Zittern in der Stimme.

"Ist kein schönes Gefühl, was?", fragte Sparrow mit einem Hauch von Triumph in der Stimme, dann ging er um Norrington herum, bis er wieder vor ihm stand. Mit der langen, schmalen Fasanenfeder strich er seinem Opfer leicht vom linken Ellenbogen herab über die Seite bis zu den Oberschenkeln, dann änderte er den Weg der Feder und führte sie quer über Norringtons Brust und umkreiste kurz dessen Brustwarzen und wanderte dann weiter, um den Bauchnabel herum zu den Lenden und von dort an der Innenseite der Schenkel auf und ab, ohne die Männlichkeit seines Gefangenen zu berühren.

Der Commodore zuckte mehrmals zusammen und stöhnte auf, wenn die Feder besonders empfindliche Stellen berührte und wand sich unter den federleichten Streicheleinheiten. Die Tatsache, dass er nichts sehen konnte, verstärkte sämtliche Empfindungen um einiges und wenn er sich nicht in so einer misslichen Lage befunden hätte, seinem offensichtlichen Todfeind ausgeliefert und den Tisch voll mit sehr unangenehmen Dingen, dann hätte er die ganze Situation - selbst das Ausgeliefertsein - sicherlich außerordentlich genossen. Stattdessen rechnete er jeden Moment damit, dass die streichelnden Berührungen, die gegen seinen Willen wohlige Schauer über seinen Körper jagten, urplötzlich wieder von Schmerzen abgelöst wurden, die ihm der Pirat mit irgend einem der Instrumente zufügen konnte.

Nun fuhr die Feder wieder aufwärts und umspielte erneut die inzwischen aufgerichteten Brustwarzen des Commodore - und besonders die, in der noch die Nadel steckte -, der ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte, das unvermittelt zu einem Aufschrei wurde, als ein scharfer Schlag seinen nackten Hintern traf.

Jack hatte, während er Norrington mit der Feder 'verwöhnte', sich mit der anderen Hand eine Reitgerte vom Tisch gegriffen und diese unvermittelt auf die Kehrseite seines Opfers knallen lassen. Sofort bildete sich ein roter Striemen, der schnell anschwoll.

"Das sieht hübsch aus", kommentierte der Pirat sein Werk. "Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie unglaublich weiß deine Haut ist? Wie kommt das? Du bist doch auch ständig auf See."

"Aber für gewöhnlich nicht nackt", knurrte Norrington zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Wie Piraten das untereinander halten, entzieht sich allerdings meiner Kenntnis", was sofort mit einem weiteren Schlag auf den Hintern quittiert wurde. Edward zuckte zusammen und atmete zischend durch die noch immer zusammengepressten Zähne ein. 

Was für eine demütigende Situation, in der er sich befand. Nackt, gefesselt und blind den Launen eines Piraten ausgeliefert. Und ausgerechnet diesem Piraten würde er sofort sein Herz zu Füßen legen, sobald dieser auch nur den Hauch eines Interesses bekunden würde. Edward Norrington wäre am Liebsten vor Scham in den Boden versunken.

Aber es wurde noch schlimmer. Der Pirat hatte seine Körpererkundigung mittels der Feder wieder aufgenommen und war wieder in unteren Regionen angelangt – und diese Regionen reagierten.

Edward Norrington errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen, als er spürte, wie sich sein kleiner Commodore langsam aufrichtete, um zu sehen, was da oben eigentlich los war.

Und auch Jack nahm das mit einem Glucksen zur Kenntnis. "Na na, was soll das denn?", fragte er grinsend. "Willst du mich aufspießen, oder freust du dich so, dass wir zwei mal alleine sind?"

Norrington biss sich auf die Lippen und verkniff sich eine Antwort. Einen fast gequietschten Aufschrei konnte er sich allerdings nicht verbeißen, als die Feder plötzlich über seine Eichel strich, was von einem amüsierten Auflachen des Piraten begleitet wurde.

Jack fand großen Spaß an dem Spiel und der Situation, aber es wurde Zeit, ein bisschen Abwechslung hinein zu bringen. Also ging er zum Tisch zurück, warf Feder und Gerte darauf und schaute auf die auf dem Tisch ausgebreiteten Gegenstände. Dann fragte er in geschäftsmäßigem Ton: "Tja, und womit wollen wir uns als nächstes die Zeit vertreiben?" Dann lachte er auf. "Oh, wie dumm von mir. Du kannst ja gar nichts sehen." Mit der einen Hand zog er den glühenden Schürhaken aus dem Feuer, mit der anderen Hand streifte er Norrington das Tuch von den Augen. Dann hielt er den Schürhaken hoch. "Wie wäre es hiermit?", fragte er mit einem undeutbaren Funkeln in den Augen. Sein Blick wanderte kurz vom Schürhaken zu Norringtons bestem Stück und ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Norrington keuchte panisch auf, als er den rotglühenden Schürhaken in Sparrows Hand sah. Das letzte was er wollte war, damit Bekanntschaft zu machen. "Hör zu, du hattest deinen Spaß, okay?", versuchte er es im Guten. Doch zu seinem Entsetzen kam der Pirat mit dem Schürhaken in der Hand noch einen halben Schritt näher. Norrington versuchte instinktiv sich weiter nach hinten zu drücken, weg von der Hitze, die das glühende Eisen ausstrahlte. "Okay, du hast Recht, es war ein mieses Spiel, das ich mit dir getrieben hab", keuchte er hastig. "Es tut mir ja auch leid – aber das mit dem Eisen finde ich jetzt übertrieben." 

Unten versuchte der kleine Commodore jetzt sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen und am Besten im Unterleib zu verkriechen, was von Jack mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen quittiert wurde. 

__________

Tja, und wieder so ein fieser Cliffhanger. *smile* 


	8. Kapitel 8

Ab hier haben wir **_R-Rating_**. Also, wer keine Gewalt oder Sex zwischen Männern lesen mag, der möge hier bitte aufhören. *smile*

Und nun zu den Reviews:

**@HecateTriformis:** Du fandest das letzte Kapitel schon geil, geil, geil? Na dann guck mal dieses hier, und das nächste, und das nächste... *smile*

**@Yamica:** Wir schreiben per AIM-Chat. Ist am einfachsten.

**@123456789:** Dein Review haben wir, da es zum Glück anonym war, gelöscht, da es zuviel über die zukünftigen Kapitel verriet. Also bitte nicht böse sein. Aber es war wirklich eine blöde Panne, dass die ganze Story statt nur das 7. Kapitel hochgeladen wurde. Ich hoffe, du bist trotzdem noch dabei?

**@Heitzi:** Keine Schürhaken-Aktionen mehr? Na, mal sehen, ob sich das machen lässt. Ja, der Schürhaken hat vielen Kopfzerbrechen und Angst um Norri bereitet. *zwinker*

**@M:** Tja, ob Jack wirklich keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlässt? Schaun wir mal...

**@Werinaya:** Und es wird noch interessanter. *Nach unten zeigt*

**@Lorelei Lee:** Na wenn du das so willst, dann macht der Jack das einfach. *zwinker*

**@Arsinoe:** Du meinst, dass ff.net schnell reagiert hat? Soll das ein Witz sein? Wir haben fast 6 Stunden zittern dürfen, ehe ff.net die Story endlich wieder runtergeschmissen hat, obwohl sie fast sofort wieder gelöscht worden war. SECHS STUNDEN!!!!

**@C.:** Nee, ich glaube, größere Viecher als Hendln haben die nicht an Bord gehabt. Weil, die fressen ja dann auch ne Menge, während man die Hendln mit Körnern und Wasser befriedigen kann.

**@vs. Goliath:** Also wir denken auch, dass der Jack so was nicht tut. Und was das Desinfizieren angeht... Schau'n wir mal, welche Vorstellungen er vom Desinfizieren hat. *ggg*

**@Mary Hawk:** Ja, mööööglichst riesig. *kicher* Nee, der Jack ist ja nich blöde, gelle?

**@all:** Also der "kleine" Commodore hat euch ja allen anscheinend hervorragend gefallen. *smile* Und in Bezug auf das glühende Eisen seid ihr euch alle einig. Na dann schaun wir mal, was Jack dazu meint. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und wir sagen es euch gleich: _Dies wird wohl der fieseste Cliffhanger der Fanfiction-Geschichte sein._ *muhahahaha*

___________

Kapitel 8

Jack beäugte das rot glühende Eisen, dann ließ er langsam seinen Blick über den Körper von Norrington gleiten, und verharrte kurz an der leicht blutenden Brustwarze, in welcher noch immer die Nadel steckte.

Dunkel schimmerte das bereits getrocknete Blut. 

„Oh...", entfuhr es Jack, und er legte das Eisen zurück in das Feuer. „Da war ich ja noch gar nicht fertig."

In den Augen des Commodore konnte er Erleichterung – weil das Eisen erst mal wieder zurück in das Feuer gewandert war – und Angst – vor dem das was noch kommen sollte – lesen. 

Langsam aber sicher gefiel ihm dieses Spielchen hier immer mehr, und geschmeidig wie ein Raubkatze schlich er an Norrington heran. Es hätte wahrlich nur noch das charakteristische Fauchen gefehlt.

Norrington hingegen versuchte sich irgendwie rückwärts zu bewegen, was nicht wirklich glückte, da seine Fußgelenke noch immer durch die Hose und den Gürtel gehalten wurden, und von seinen Händen erst gar nicht zu sprechen. 

„Na...wo wollen wir denn hin?" flüsterte Jack, welchem das Verhalten des Commodore nicht entgangen war. Ein kleines Kichern entfuhr ihm, ehe er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der verletzten Brustwarze widmete.

Zaghaft fuhr er über den Nippel, was Norrington leicht aufstöhnen ließ – teils aus Schmerz teils aus Erregung. Jack nahm dies wohlwollend zur Kenntnis. Mit seinen Fingern suchte er nach dem Ring, welchen er in einer seiner zahlreichen Taschen verstaut hatte. Und doch behielt er ihn vor Norrington versteckt, diese Überraschung würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen.

Er fing den Blick des Commodore auf, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn persönlich zu lenken und nicht auf das was er tat. Und dieser Plan ging perfekt auf. Genau in dem Moment als Norrington dem Blick von Jack standhielt zog er mit der Hand, welche sich klamm heimlich zu dessen Brust vorgetastet hatte, die Nadel aus des Commodores Brustwarze.

Jack hatte noch niemals einen Offizier der britischen Navy so schreien hören wie in diesem Moment. Norrington hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, als der Schmerz seinem Mund entrann und hielt die Augen geschlossen.

Besser hätte es für Jack gar nicht laufen können, denn just in diesem Moment fädelte der Pirat – mehr oder weniger geschickt - den kleinen Ring durch die Brustwarze.

Frisches Blut vermischte sich mit dem schon getrockneten und Jack lehnte sich nach vorn um es galant mit seiner Zunge abzulecken. Spucke sollte doch – laut seiner Mama, Gott hab sie selig - desinfizieren, und dass Norrington an einer Blutvergiftung starb wollte er nun doch nicht.

Der Offizier öffnete verwundert seine Augen, richtete den Kopf auf und blickte hinab zu dem Piraten. Heiß-kalte Schauer huschten über seinen Rücken und eine feine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem gesamten Körper. Merkte der Mann eigentlich was er in ihm auslöste?

Jack schlug die Lider auf und sah nun direkt in Norringtons Augen, während seine Zunge noch immer spielerisch um die Brustwarze leckte und die Mundwinkel zu einem lasziven Grinsen nach oben gezogen waren.

Er richtete sich letztendlich auf, ehe er sich zu Norrington vorlehnte, um ihm harsch einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

Jacks unverhoffter Kuß traf Edward wie ein Blitz. Das war, besonders in dieser Situation, dermaßen unerwartet gekommen, dass er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen, was er davon halten sollte.

Norringtons Gedanken überschlugen sich. Hatte dieser Kuss eben zu dem perfiden Spiel des Piraten gehört, oder steckte mehr dahinter? Der Commodore beschloss kurzerhand, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, denn etwas zu verlieren hatte er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr. 

Diese Überlegungen hatten nur etwa ein-zwei Sekunden gedauert. Edward warf sich vor, soweit es die Ketten zuließen, und seine Lippen pressten sich auf die des Piraten, welcher noch dicht genug vor ihm stand.

Jack Sparrow erstarrte überrascht, als er plötzlich von Norrington dermaßen überrumpelt wurde. Dann ging er einen halben Schritt zurück, so dass sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten. Mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte er den Commodore. "Das ist wirklich interessant", murmelte er.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, schweiften zu dem Tag – oder besser gesagt der Nacht - als er Norrington ohne Perücke, mit dem vollen braunen Haar in der Kajüte stehen gesehen hatte. Zuerst hatte er es auf seinen Zustand geschoben, dass sein Herz auf einmal schneller zu schlagen begonnen hatte und es ihm heiß und kalt zu gleich geworden war.

Und doch konnte er seine Augen nicht von dem gutaussehenden Mann, in welchen sich der Commodore plötzlich verwandelt hatte, nicht abwenden. Und in seinen Gedanken spielten sich Szenen ab, welche ihm damals dieses Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert hatte.

Doch Norrington hatte alles mit seiner kaltherzigen Art zerstört, jeden schönen Gedanken davon gewischt. 

Trotzdem.... Als der Commodore das Hemd auszog und sein drahtiger, glatter Oberkörper zum Vorschein kam, war Jacks Mund plötzlich wieder trocken geworden – noch trockener als durch den eh schon brennenden Durst.

Damals hatte er angenommen, dass der Commodore niemals ähnlich fühlen würde, und hatte wieder sein „typisches Jack Sparrow"-Verhalten an den Tag gelegt. Wohl eher aus Schutz, als aus irgendwelchem anderen Grund.

Zumal Norrington ihn durch sein widersprüchliches Verhalten völlig verwirrte. Einerseits stellte er ihm – mal wieder – den Tod in Aussicht, andererseits kümmerte er sich um ihn: wechselte die kühlenden Tücher, gab ihm zu trinken, kontrollierte die Wunde, schlug sich die ganze Nacht um die Ohren, was weit mehr war, als die Begründung, ihn lebend an den Galgen zu bringen, hergab. Als Jack dann sicher wieder auf der Pearl war, hatte er seine Gefühle tief in seinem Herzen verschlossen und durch Rachegefühle wegen des miesen Spiels, das Norrington mit ihm getrieben hatte, ersetzt. Wer hätte denn ahnen können...

"Höchst interessant", wiederholte er, dann trat er schnell wieder einen Schritt vor, wühlte seine Hand in das dichte braune Haar am Hinterkopf des Commodores und presste nun seinerseits seine Lippen fest auf die seines Gefangenen. 

Edward Norrington konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, als die erwünschte Reaktion von Seiten des Piraten kam, mit der er nicht wirklich gerechnet hatte. Eher hatte er sich darauf eingestellt, dass Sparrow ihn verhöhnen und noch mehr quälen würde.

Nachdem die Erkenntnis komplett in sein Hirn durchgesickert war, dass sich offensichtlich seine Hoffnungen erfüllten, intensivierte er seinen Kuß, was von Sparrows Seite ebenso erwidert wurde und so entspann sich ein regelrechter Ringkampf der Zungen, der sich mal in den einen und mal in den anderen Mund verlagerte und kein Ende zu finden schien. 

Aber irgendwann mussten die Beiden auch mal Luft holen, und diese kurze Atempause nutzte Edward um zu keuchen: "Mach mich los! Jetzt!" Ungeduldig zerrte er an seinen Ketten.

Jack streckte automatisch die Hände nach den Ketten aus, um sie zu öffnen – dann zögerte er und ließ die Hände wieder sinken. Kurz blitzte es in seinen Augen auf. "Weshalb sollte ich?", raunte er Norrington ins Ohr. "Ich mach dich los, und du versuchst zu fliehen oder mich umzubringen..."

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ganz gewiß nicht."

Jack schlich nun wie eine Raubkatze um sein Opfer herum. "Wieso sollte ich dir glauben?", fragte er leise und strich dabei dem Commodore mit seinen Fingerspitzen federleicht über die Hüften.

Dieser erschauderte und unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sich sein Blut langsam aber sicher wieder in untere Regionen aufmachte. "Hab ich dich jemals angelogen?", fragte er mit unterdrückter Stimme, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Naja, außer bei diesem blöden Streich auf der Dauntless. Aber da hab ich auch nicht wirklich gelogen", beeilte er sich zu versichern. "Ich habe lediglich ... einige Informationen für mich behalten. Dir deinen Irrtum nicht ausgeredet..." Betreten senkte er den Kopf. "Tut mir leid", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Jack war nachdenklich schräg hinter ihm stehen geblieben, ließ die Nacht noch einmal Revue passieren – und kam zu dem Schluß, dass Norrington Recht hatte. Es war seine eigene Annahme gewesen, dass er als Gefangener wieder nach Port Royal transportiert würde, und Norrington hatte ihm lediglich nicht widersprochen. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein.

"Warum hast du mich geküsst?" fragte er seinen Gefangenen herausfordernd.

"Weil ich..." dich liebe. Norrington biß sich schnell auf die Lippen. So ein Geständnis könnte ihn seine Karriere und seinen guten Ruf kosten. Stattdessen konterte er: "Du doch auch."

Jack machte eine kokette Kopfbewegung. "Bei mir ist das was anderes. Ich bin ein böser Pirat. Piraten machen schlimme Dinge. Klar soweit?" Dazu wedelte er, die Worte unterstreichend, mit den Händen herum. Ausgerechnet eine der Gesten, die Edward inzwischen regelrecht an diesem Mann liebte, was ihn zu einem sehnsuchtsvollen Aufseufzen brachte, das er nicht mehr rechtzeitig hatte unterdrücken können.

Jack nahm diesen Laut und auch das verlangende Flackern in den Augen Norringtons mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und stolzierte wieder näher, direkt vor den Commodore. Mit beiden Händen strich er ihm sanft an den Hüften entlang. "**Solche schlimmen Dinge tun wir...", raunte er ihm dabei ins Ohr und strich sachte über Norringtons Glied, das sofort reagierte.**

Edward stöhnte auf und schloß die Augen. Wieder zerrte er an den Ketten. "Mach mich endlich los. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Doch Jack schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. "Ich weiß was viel besseres", erwiderte er und fing an sich zu entkleiden. 

Zuerst legte er den Gürtel und das Tuch ab, das er um seine Hüften geschlungen trug. Dann zog er das braune Wams aus und schlüpfte anschließend aus dem Hemd. 

Norrington verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen mit aufgerissenen Augen und merkte nicht einmal, dass er den Piraten regelrecht anstierte und sich seine Atmung beschleunigte.

Jack hielt derweil inne. "Gefällt es dir bis hierher?", fragte er kokett.

"Ja, aber mach weiter", knurrte Norrington, "das hier kenn ich schon."

Jack riß ob der unerwarteten Antwort die Augenbrauen hoch, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja in etwa diesem Zustand schon in Norringtons Bett gelegen hatte. "Ach ja, stimmt ja", kicherte er und machte sich daran, die Stiefel auszuziehen.

Nun trug er nur noch seine Hosen. Mit einem tänzelnden Schritt ging er wieder dicht an Norrington heran. "Reicht dir das? Oder soll ich weitermachen?" neckte er ihn.

"Jetzt mach endlich, verdammt noch mal!" fauchte dieser, am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

"Oh", grinste Jack. "Na diesem Befehlston kann ich wohl unmöglich widerstehen." Also trat er wieder etwas zurück und schlüpfte nun auch aus seiner Hose.

Endlich stand der Pirat nun völlig nackt vor dem Commodore, der ihn verlangend von oben bis unten musterte. Und was er sah schien ihm zu gefallen, denn sein kleiner Commodore richtete sich nun endlich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Aber auch bei Jack hatte sich schon einiges aufgebaut, stellte Norrington zufrieden fest.

Jack folgte seinem Blick nach unten und grinste dann schief. "Ich will dir ja schließlich in nichts nachstehen, oder?" Dann fiel ihm eine Frage ein, die ihn an diesem Abend schon mehrmals beschäftigt hatte. "Hattest du schon einmal einen Mann in deinem Bett?"

Edward versuchte vergebens sich ein Grinsen zu verbeißen. "Dich nicht eingeschlossen? Mal überlegen...... Nein", ging er auf den neckenden Tonfall des Piraten ein.

Jack atmete hörbar ein und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich sein Verlangen wieder. "Du bist also noch Jungfrau... sozusagen..."

Jetzt erwachte in Norrington wieder der Commodore. "Selbstverständlich. Ich bin ein Offizier Seiner Majestät. Meine Familie gehört zu den höchsten...." 

"Ein kurzes 'ja' hätte auch gereicht", unterbrach ihn Jack grinsend. Dann musterte er Edward wieder. "Das ist ja außerordentlich interessant", murmelte er. "Was tun wir dann mit dir?" Schalkhaft blinzelte er Norrington an.

Dem riß langsam die Geduld. "Ganz egal was, nur tu es endlich", schnappte er und zerrte wieder an seinen Ketten, die natürlich auch diesmal keinen Millimeter nachgaben.

Nun war es auch um Jacks Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Mit einem schnellen Schritt war er dicht an seinen Gefangenen herangetreten. Mit der einen Hand massierte er sein Glied, mit der anderen das des Commodores, welcher laut aufstöhnte und den Kopf zurückwarf. "Möchtest du, dass ich dich nehme?", fragte der Pirat mit rauer Stimme. Norrington nickte heftig. "Ja, tu es. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus."

Jack bückte sich und befreite mit schnellen und etwas fahrigen Griffen Edwards Beine, dann packte er ihn an den Hüften und hob ihn ein Stückchen hoch. "Schling deine Beine um mich", wies er ihn an, was dieser sofort tat. Jack tastete nach Norringtons Öffnung und glitt kurz mit einem angefeuchteten Finger hinein, was sofort mit einem Aufstöhnen quittiert wurde. Dann platzierte er seinen Penis und....

___________

Hehe, was sind wir doch fies, gelle? Tja, ihr kennt das Spiel ja: Je mehr ihr reviewt und uns eure Meinung sagt, desto schneller geht die Fortsetzung on.


	9. Kapitel 9

Ab hier ganz besonderes R-Rating wegen Sex zwischen Männern. Wer das nicht lesen mag, sollte hier nicht mehr weiterlesen.

**@Heitzi, Lorelei Lee, Yvti:** Ja, der Cliffi war fies... *smile* Trotzdem kamen diesmal ungewöhnlich wenig Reviews. Wir vermuten mal, dass es daran lag, dass die Story von PG-13 nach R rutschte und somit von ff.net nicht mehr im "Just In" angezeigt wird, und gleichzeitig auch – mal wieder – fast niemand die Mail zum Author Alert gekriegt hat. Deshalb haben wir die Story jetzt wieder ins PG-13 gezogen, aber bringen vor den relevanten Kapiteln eine entsprechende Warnung (siehe oben).

**@Keeline:** Guter Rat. Die Beiden werden das schon noch merken. *grinsend nach unten zeigt* Tja, und wie es mit den beiden in der Zukunft weitergeht, da hast du recht wichtige Probleme angesprochen. Wie könnten sie es lösen? Norri wird Pirat? Nee, dafür ist er zu sehr Offizier. Jack wird "ehrlich"? Das glaubt keiner ernsthaft, oder? *smile* Tja, schaun wir mal... Vielleicht gibt es dafür eine Lösung – vielleicht aber auch nicht.. Jack die Mätresse von Norington.... *prust-kicher*

**@M:** Die Idee hat was. Allerdings, wer glaubt denn, dass Norrington auf bärtige Frauen steht?

**@Megchen: **Also sooo schlimm sind die Dinge ja nun nicht, die Norri angetan wurden. Und wer weiß, vielleicht bekommt er ja mal die Möglichkeit, sich zu revanchieren. Wäre das was um dich zu versöhnen? *lächel*

**@Mary Hawk:** Na dann warten wir mal gespannt, auf deine Reaktion. *zwinker*

**@C:** Wie meinen? Ob Jack so einfach den Schürhaken vergessen kann? Sollen wir das so verstehen, dass du gewollt hättest, dass Norri mit dem Teil Bekanntschaft macht? Du bist ja sooo fies! *empört guckt*

**@Zitaboril:** Soll das heißen, dass wir gerade noch davon gekommen sind, bevor du die ganze Story gelesen hättest? Na da sind wir jetzt aber erleichtert. Puh! Und wir sind übrigens deiner Meinung (und der etlicher anderer): Das mit dem Schürhaken wäre fies gewesen. Sowas tun wir nich...

Okay, wir haben den letzten Absatz des vorherigen Kapitels (wie schon einmal) mit hierher übernommen, damit ihr schneller reinfindet. Also nicht wundern, wenn der erste Absatz bekannt vorkommt:

_____________

Kapitel 9

Jack bückte sich und befreite mit schnellen und etwas fahrigen Griffen Edwards Beine, dann packte er ihn an den Hüften und hob ihn ein Stückchen hoch. "Schling deine Beine um mich", wies er ihn an, was dieser sofort tat. Jack tastete nach Norringtons Öffnung und glitt kurz mit einem angefeuchteten Finger hinein, was sofort mit einem Aufstöhnen quittiert wurde. Dann platzierte er seinen Penis und....

Es geschah nichts. Jedenfalls nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.

"Ich komme nicht rein", beschwerte er sich enttäuscht und irritiert. "Kannst du nicht etwas lockerer lassen?" 

"Ich versuchs ja, aber das tut weh", keuchte Edward. Jack versuchte noch einmal, sein Glied in den Körper seines Geliebten zu versenken, was mit einem empörten: "Aua!" quittiert wurde. 

Sparrow kam eine Idee. Schnell befreite er sich aus Norringtons Umklammerung und lief zum Tisch. Als er zurück kam, hatte er ein kleines Döschen in der Hand. "Das hier ist eigentlich dazu da, auf Wunden geschmiert zu werden, um Schmerzen zu lindern und Entzündungen zu verhindern, aber ich denke, es wird auch in unserem Fall seinen Zweck erfüllen." Schnell nahm er etwas von der Salbe und massierte seinen Penis damit.

Norrington trat derweil ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Am Liebsten hätte er sein Glied auch etwas verwöhnt, aber mit gefesselten Händen kam er nicht ran und Jack war mit sich selbst beschäftigt... "Hast du's jetzt endlich?"

"Ja ja", antwortete der Pirat und schlang sich wieder Norringtons Beine um die Hüfte und hielt den Commodore mit den Händen am Gesäß fest.

Diesmal ging es besser. Jack spürte, wie sein Penis einen kurzen Widerstand überwand und dann langsam, wenn auch noch immer etwas mühsam, in den heiß begehrten Körper glitt – der sich allerdings plötzlich ziemlich verspannte, begleitet von einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei des Commodore. Erschrocken hielt er inne. "Was ist? Tu ich dir weh?"

"Kann man wohl sagen", zischte dieser zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Tu ihn raus. Es sticht und brennt.... du bist so groß.... Muß das so sein?"

Jack zog sich wieder ein Stück zurück, so dass nur noch die Spitze seines Penis in Norrington war, und wartete einen Moment ab, auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer fiel. Als er merkte, dass sich der Ring um seine Penisspitze etwas entspannte und lockerte, glitt er wieder ein Stück vor und verharrte dann. "Besser?", raunte er leise.

"Ja, besser", keuchte Edward, wenn auch etwas gepresst, woraufhin ihn Jack Stück für Stück tiefer auf seinen Penis sinken ließ, bis er ihn in voller Länge gepfählt hatte.

So verharrte er einen Moment, um das Gefühl zu genießen, vollständig von Edwards Wärme umschlossen zu sein. Dann begann er, in ihn zu stoßen, in dem er zum einen seine Hüften bewegte, aber auch gleichzeitig den Geliebten mit den Händen leicht anhob und wieder niedersinken ließ.

Plötzlich zuckte Edward zusammen und schrie auf, was Jack sofort erschrocken innehalten ließ. "Was ist? Hab ich dir wieder wehgetan?"

"Nein, nein", keuchte Edward. "Da war grad irgendwas... Ich weiß auch nicht... Du hast da was berührt, da in mir drin... Das war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Mach das noch mal."

Jack hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung wovon Norrington sprach und das zeigte er diesem auch mit skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Doch Edward zappelte ungeduldig herum. "Nun mach schon. Soll ich hier oben übernachten?"

Also zuckte Jack mit den Schultern und nahm seine kurz unterbrochene Tätigkeit wieder auf, diesmal bemüht Edwards Position immer etwas zu verändern, um ihm wieder diesen süßen Aufschrei zu entlocken – was ihm dann auch nach einiger Zeit gelang, und so langsam bekam er den Bogen raus. Allerdings schwor er sich in Gedanken, dieses Geheimnis bei nächster Gelegenheit zu ergründen. Ob er auch so was hatte?

Das Stöhnen und Seufzen beider Männer vermischte sich miteinander und wurde, im Takt zu Jacks Stößen, immer heftiger.

Kurz vor dem erlösenden Orgasmus stoppte Jack plötzlich seine Stöße, was mit einem verwunderten: "Was ist los? Mach weiter!", kommentiert wurde.

"Sei nicht so ungeduldig", grinste der Pirat. "Halt dich lieber besser an mir fest."

Norrington wusste nicht, was das jetzt sollte, aber trotzdem schlang er seine Beine fester um die schmalen Hüften des Piraten, welcher sich hochreckte und den rechten Arm des Commodores von den Ketten befreite. Er half Edward mit seinem eingeschlafenen Arm klarzukommen, in dem er ihn sich selbst um den Hals legte. Dann wiederholte er dasselbe mit dem linken Arm.

Edwards Arme waren fast taub und er hatte kaum Gefühl in ihnen. Deshalb war er froh, dass Jack ihn sicher umarmt hielt, da er sonst vermutlich abgestürzt wäre.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte er leise, das Gesicht in Jacks Halsbeuge vergraben, und noch immer fest mit dem Piraten verbunden, da dieser sich während dieser Aktion nicht aus ihm zurückgezogen hatte.

"Die Situation etwas gemütlicher gestalten", raunte Jack zurück und trug seinen Geliebten zu dem einzigen Möbel, außer dem Tisch, das in dem Raum noch vorhanden war: Zur Streckbank. Die Bank reichte ihm bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel, so dass er Norrington bequem darauf ablegen konnte und hinterher rutschte. Dabei glitt er allerdings aus dem Geliebten heraus, was dieser unwillig zur Kenntnis nahm. Jack grinste jedoch nur, legte sich Norringtons Beine über die Schultern und stieß wieder heftig in ihn. Jetzt konnte er auch Edwards Penis problemlos erreichen, welchen er im Takt seiner eigenen Stöße massierte.

Norrington, der noch keine Gewalt über seine Arme hatte und die wie tot neben ihm lagen, nahm diese Zuwendung mit einem dankbaren Seufzen entgegen.

Als Jack sich mit einem Aufschrei in Edward ergoß, wurden seine Bewegungen fahrig und ungleichmäßig. Doch Jack zog sich nicht aus Norrington zurück. Dicht an den Körper des Commodore gepresst nahm er seine Tätigkeit wieder auf und verhalf auch diesem zu einem erlösenden Orgasmus.

Dann legte er sich neben seinen Geliebten, bettete seinen Kopf auf dessen Oberarm und legte eine Hand auf Norringtons flachen Bauch. "Na mein Schatz", raunte er ihm ins Ohr, "war ich gut und war es für dich auch so schön wie für mich?"

Norrington, der noch mit den Nachbeben des Orgasmus kämpfte, musste kichern. "Du bist ein Spinner, weißt du das?", flüsterte er. "Wenn du bisher jeder oder jedem diese Frage danach gestellt hast, dann blieb es wohl meistens sicher nur bei diesem einen Mal, oder?"

Jack verzog das Gesicht, mit vor Schalk blitzenden Augen. "Ohhh, deshalb hat mir Caitlin in Tortuga eine geknallt. Bis heute hatte ich das nicht verstanden."

Eine Frage brannte dem Commodore allerdings schon seit Beginn ihrer akrobatischen Übungen auf der Zunge: "Sag mal Jack", begann er zögernd, "hast du eigentlich schon jemals mit einem Mann geschlafen?"

Dieser wurde rot. "Nein, ehrlich gesagt noch nicht.... nicht so richtig", gestand er verlegen.

"Nicht so richtig?" Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Naja, als ich noch sehr jung war, 17 oder 18, war ich Schiffsjunge. Der Captain dort hat mich hin und wieder in sein Bett geholt... Aber ich selbst hab noch nie..." Verlegen blinzelte er kurz den Commodore an, dann schaute er weg.

Norrington biß sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen, doch ein Glucksen, das sich seiner Kehle entrang, konnte er nicht verhindern. "Du also auch noch nicht?", keuchte er dann, als er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte. "Das hab ich gemerkt, am Anfang. Dann hast du die Sache aber offensichtlich in den Griff gekriegt. Aber sag mal, muß das zuerst so weh tun?"

Jack dachte nach. "Naja, wenn ich so zurückdenke.... Der Captain hatte immer erst seine Finger genommen... Erst einen, dann zwei..."

"So, hat er", antwortete Edward trocken. "Und warum du nicht auch?"

Nun wurde Jack noch roter. "Es ist schon ziemlich lange her. Ich dachte, das wäre so eine Art Vorspiel gewesen, und dass wir davon heute Abend ja schon genug hatten. Jetzt allerdings denke ich, dass der Grund doch irgendwie wohl ein anderer war."

Norrington seufzte. "Nun gut, aus Fehlern lernt man, und fürs nächste Mal wissen wir, was wir anders machen müssen."

_'Fürs nächste Mal?'_ rotierte es in Jacks Kopf. Fragend schaute er Edward an. "Heißt das, es hat dir gefallen? Trotzdem? Und du magst mich wirklich?"

Dieser lächelte und stellte sich in Gedanken dieselben Fragen. Dann nickte er. "Ja."

"Was?" hakte Jack nach. "Es hat dir gefallen, oder du magst mich?"

"Ja zu allem", antwortete Edward. "Wobei mögen nicht das richtige Wort ist. Ich glaube, ich liebe dich." Dabei wurde sein Blick unsicher. Hatte er sich jetzt zu weit vorgewagt?

Doch Jack lächelte daraufhin. "Du liebst mich? Da bin ich ja erleichtert. Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich dich auch liebe." Dann legte er sich auf Norringtons Brust und verwickelte diesen wieder in einen heftigen Zungenkampf. 

Doch plötzlich zuckte Edward heftig zusammen und stieß Jack weg (das Gefühl war derweil in seine Arme zurückgekehrt).

"Was ist los?", fragte dieser irritiert.

"Schon vergessen?", grummelte Edward. "Du hast meine Brustwarze gefoltert. Es tut weh, wenn du dich da drauflegst."

"Oh...." Jacks Blick wanderte zum Gegenstand des Verdrusses, dann lächelte er und beugte sich darüber. Mit der Zunge strich er behutsam über die Brustwarze und den Ring, was Norrington ein Aufstöhnen entlockte, dann umkreiste er sie sachte mit der Zungenspitze und blies dann leicht darüber. "Besser?", fragte er dann mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Doch Norrington, der heftig atmete, konnte nur nicken und auf seine andere Brustwarze zeigen.

"Da auch?", grinste Jack spitzbübisch. "Aber der habe ich gar nichts getan..."

"Egal, die fühlt sich einsam", keuchte Edward.

Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wiederholte die Prozedur, sehr zu Edwards Zufriedenheit, was ihn zu der Frage veranlasste: "Hast du Lust auf ein zweites Mal?"

Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung winkte Edward ab. "Entschuldige, aber ich bin ziemlich erledigt. Das war heute ein ziemlich langer.... und ereignisreicher Abend."

Seufzend gab sich Jack geschlagen. "Ja, vermutlich hast du recht." Dann erhob er sich von dem Streckbett und tapste in einen Nebenraum aus dem er mehrere Decken holte, von denen er einige, mit Edwards Hilfe, als Unterlage auf dem Streckbett ausbreitete. "So ist es doch viel bequemer", murmelte er, als sie wieder zurück auf ihr nun ein bisschen weicheres Lager kletterten und sich mit der restlichen Decke zudeckten.

Eng kuschelte sich Jack in den Arm von Norrington. Dann schreckte ihn ein Gedanke auf und er schaute in das überraschte Gesicht des Mannes, welcher neben ihm lag.

„Vielleicht klingt das jetzt ein klein wenig blöd, aber...", Jack stoppte kurz ehe er fortfuhr, „aber hast du eigentlich auch einen Vornamen?"

Jacks Verlegenheit in dieser Hinsicht ließ Norrington auflachen.

„Ich finde das gar nicht witzig...", zischte Jack zurück, doch Norrington richtete sich ebenfalls auf, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu hauchen. Leise flüsterte er „Edward" in Jacks Ohr, ehe er seine Arme um den schlanken Körper des Piraten legte und ihn mit sich zurück auf die Bank zog.

Bald waren sie Arm in Arm eingeschlafen.

_________

Tja, und nun lasst uns wissen, ob zwei zur Abwechslung mal völlig unerfahrene Liebhaber auch ankamen, oder ihr euch alle nur erschreckt habt. *grinsel* Naja, sollten sie es wiederholen, haben sie ja dann Erfahrung, gelle?

Ach ja, und ehe jemand fragt: Nein, Edward hätte nicht bluten müssen. So schnell, wie in den meisten Fanfics dargestellt, passiert das nämlich nicht. Aber sie waren zumindest dicht davor. Alles klar soweit? *zwinker*


	10. Kapitel 10

Auch hier ist R-Rating, wenn auch nicht so explizit. Wer das nicht lesen mag, sollte hier nicht mehr weiterlesen. Wäre aber schade. *zwinker*

**@zitaboril:** Ja, da hast du Recht. Bequemlichkeit ist relativ. *smile* Schön, dass dir und den anderen die technischen Schwierigkeiten gefallen haben. Uns auch. *ggg*

**@Heitzi:** Ich hatte nicht gesagt, dass es grundsätzlich nicht blutet, sondern dass es nicht zwangsläufig bluten _muß_. Und in dem Fall hat es halt nicht geblutet. Der Satz: "Hat es dir auch so gut gefallen..." hat dir also am Besten gefallen? Tja, unser Jack, ist halt ein echter Mann, gelle? *kicher*

**@Megchen:** Na dann hoffen wir mal, dass dir die Fortsetzung auch noch gefällt. *zwinker*

**@Michiru-chan:** Natürlich bezog sich das mit der Jungfräulichkeit lediglich darauf, dass Norri noch nie mit nem Mann geschlafen hatte. Mit Frauen hat er garantiert schon seine Erfahrungen gesammelt. Ist doch ein fesches Mannsbuild, gelle? *zwinker* Wir hoffen, du bleibst auch weiterhin am Ball, obwohl du "so was" nicht magst. *lieb guckt*

**@Keeline:** Schön, dass dir auch die Slash-Szene gefallen hat. Wir hoffen, das bleibt auch weiterhin so? *gespannt sind*

**@M:** Tja, dann bleibt die Frage offen, wer ist Walter Matthau und wer von beiden ist Jack Lemon? *kicher* Wer was verzapft hat verraten wir aber nicht. Nö. Und wenn Jack als Frau verkleidet so ein Tuch vor dem Mund trägt, dass man nur die Augen sieht, nun, dann muß er sich von Anamaria noch die Sache mit dem richtigen Schminken erklären lassen. *kicher*

**@Mimmy:** Wenn Norri bei so was erwischt würde, dann würde er mehr als nur suspendiert werden, fürchten wir mal. Gefängnis wäre das mindeste, aber in einigen Ländern stand auf so was sogar die Todesstrafe. Ob in England auch entzieht sich grad unserer Kenntnis.

**@Lorelei Lee:** Dein Lob geht ganz besonders runter wie Öl, schließlich bist du auch (so wie Heitzi) eine begnadete Slash-Schreiberin. *knuddel*

**@Mary Hawk:** Okay, dann lassen wir die beiden noch fleißig üben. *zwinker* Oder willst du uns damit durch die Blume sagen, dass noch ganz viele Kapitel kommen sollen?

**@Ronny ferioca:** Aye, dein Wunsch ist uns Befehl. Hier ist die, wenn auch kurze, Fortsetzung.

___________

Kapitel 10

Etliche Stunden später erwachte Edward Norrington als erster. Langsam richtete er sich auf und schaute nachdenklich auf Jack Sparrow herab, der wieder diesen unschuldigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte, der Edward damals den ersten Stich ins Herz versetzt hatte. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was inzwischen daraus geworden war. Nie im Leben hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er mit Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow, nicht zu vergessen, einem Mann, im Bett landen würde. Auch wenn der Begriff Bett nicht ganz zutreffend war. Edwards Blick glitt über die Streckbank – und ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Möglichst lautlos und ohne den schlafenden Piraten anzustoßen stieg er von dem Foltergerät herunter und schaute sich Fuß- und Kopfende genauer an. Die Stricke und Winden schienen noch voll funktionsfähig zu sein.

Vorsichtig und behutsam nahm er Jacks rechte Hand, legte eine der Schlingen, die sich am Ende der beiden Stricke befanden, um dessen Handgelenk. Dasselbe wiederholte er mit Jacks linker Hand.

Der Pirat seufzte nur kurz im Schlaf und drehte den Kopf, ohne zu erwachen.

Grinsend begab sich Edward zum Fußende und wiederholte dort das ganze.

Danach ging er wieder zum Kopfende zurück und drehte behutsam die Winde, um die Stricke straffer zu ziehen. Nicht zu straff, aber genug, dass Jack nicht mit der einen Hand an die andere gelangen konnte, um sich so aus den Schlingen zu befreien.

Die Winde knarrte etwas, da sie schon etliche Jahre nicht mehr genutzt, geschweige denn geschmiert worden war, und Jack versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu drehen – erfolglos.

Überrascht schlug der Pirat die Augen auf. In seinen Träumen war er noch bei diesem wunderbaren Augenblick - und vor allem den Geschehnissen davor - als er in Edwards Armen eingeschlafen war.

Aber was sollte das jetzt?

Verwirrt schaute er umher und versucht seine Arme zu bewegen, was sich auf Grund der Fesseln als erfolglos heraus stellte. Wie wild zerrte er daran, aber auch dies war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Das selbe Spiel setzte sich bei seinen Füßen fort.

Jack hob leicht den Kopf an und schaute zu Norrington, der neben der Streckbank stand.

"Was soll der Mist?" zischte er ihn an, sich nicht mehr im Klaren darüber, ob es diesem Offizier ernst mit ihm war, oder ob er einfach nur seine Chance vorhin genutzt hatte, um sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien.

Edward konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verbeißen, als er Jacks verdutztes Gesicht sah. "Na, endlich aufgewacht, mein Engel?", fragte er, während er das Rad am Kopfende jetzt soweit drehte, dass Jacks Arme nun gerade und völlig ausgestreckt über seinen Kopf gezogen waren, aber ohne dass die Stricke so straff waren, dass sie allzu tief in die Gelenke einschnitten. Dann griff er unter Jack und riß mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Decken, die dort noch lagen, hervor und warf sie auf den Boden.

Jack war diese ganze Situation äußerst unangenehm. Er war - wieder einmal - Edward hilflos ausgeliefert. Und im Moment war ihm noch nicht klar, ob ihm das gefiel oder eher doch nicht. "Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet!"

Norrington lachte auf. "Das kommt mir doch irgendwie bekannt vor", meinte er dann mit leiser Stimme, während er langsam zum Fußende der Streckbank ging und dabei von den Armen über Jacks Seite bis zu seinen Füßen mit dem Finger entlang strich. "Ich glaube, gestern hatte ich ganz ähnliches gesagt." Am Fußende angelangt, zog er nun auch das dortige Rad so straff, dass Jack zu absoluter Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt war.

Jack bekam eine feine Gänsehaut, als Edward seinen Finger über seinen Körper wandern ließ und erschauderte leicht. Mit den Augen verfolgte er den Gang und das Tun des Offiziers. "Das war eine ganz andere Situation..."

Norrington zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach? War es das? Dann müssen wir zwei auf jeweils unterschiedlichen Veranstaltungen gewesen sein." Während er das sagte, ging er zu dem Tisch hinüber, auf dem noch immer Jacks Sammlung an Folterinstrumenten lag. "Nun wollen wir doch mal sehen, was es hier alles Schönes gibt", murmelte er und nahm eine Zange in die Hand, die er betrachtete und dabei einen nachdenklichen Blick zu Jack hinüberwandern ließ.

Jack trat der kalte Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Was in aller Welt hatte der Commodore da vor? Und sein Blick gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Schwer schluckte er den dicken Klos, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, herunter.

Doch Edward legte die Zange wieder zurück auf den Tisch und ließ den Blick weiter über die Gerätschaften schweifen. "Sag mal", fragte er nach einer Weile leise, "hattest du wirklich vor, das alles an mir auszuprobieren?" Damit hielt er ein Paar Daumenschrauben hoch und drehte sich damit zu Jack um.

"Ähm..." Jack schluckte erneut, doch dann hob er den Kopf und grinste Edward mit seinem altbekannten Lächeln an. "Vielleicht..."

Daraufhin zog Edward wieder die Augenbrauen hoch. "Interessant..." Er spielte ein bisschen mit den Daumenschrauben herum. "Weißt du, wenn ich sie dir anlegen würde, sie zuschraube – du weißt schon, so richtig... bis das Blut unter den Nägeln hervorkommt -, und dann die Stricke an deinen Handgelenken so straff ziehe, wie es sich bei einem Streckbett normalerweise gehört, würde ich dir vermutlich die Daumen damit abreißen. Was meinst du, ob das klappen würde?" fragte er mit nachdenklichem Ton in der Stimme.

"Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein...", antwortete Jack panisch auf diese - wohl (hoffentlich) eher rhetorisch gestellt - Frage. "Ähem.... wie hieß das noch gleich.... ah ja.... Parlez...?"

Der Commodore lachte daraufhin auf. "Du vergisst, dass ich ein Offizier bin und für mich der Piratencodex nicht gilt." Dann räusperte er sich. "Nein, es ist nicht mein Ernst", sagte er dann und warf die Daumenschrauben auf den Tisch zurück - und Jack atmete erleichtert auf. Für einen kurzen Moment war er sich nicht im Klaren gewesen ob Edward scherzte oder nicht. 

Im Grunde war er sich überhaupt nicht klar darüber, wo dies hier alles hinführen sollte.

Norrington entfachte nun das Feuer im Kamin neu, in dem er ein paar trockene Zweige in die noch vorhandene Glut warf. Dann entzündete er eine Kerze, nahm sich eine Lederpeitsche mit mehreren geflochtenen Lederschnüren am einen und einem kleinen runden Silberknauf am anderen Ende, und ging damit gemächlich zur Streckbank zurück. "Wird Zeit, nun meinerseits ein bisschen Spaß mit dir zu haben, findest du nicht auch?", fragte er mit undeutbarem Tonfall.

_________

Tja, es hängt wieder von euch ab, wie schnell Norri seinen Spaß mit Jack haben wird. *gnihihi*


	11. Kapitel 11

Vorwarnung: Dieses Kapitel ist jetzt so was von R-Rating, das glaubt ihr gar nicht. Also, wer Sex zwischen Männern nicht lesen mag, sollte sich einer anderen Story zuwenden. *zwinker*

**@Ari:** Und wie der Norri jetzt den Spieß umdreht. *gnihihi* Und woher er den Codex der Bruderschaft kennt? Hey, er ist big mächtiger Offizier und seine Aufgabe ist es (u.a.) Piraten platt zu machen. Da muß er sich natürlich auch mit deren Sitten und Gebräuchen etwas auskennen. Zumal der Codex schon einige Jährchen auf dem Buckel hat. Oder kurz gesagt: Der Norri is halt helle, gelle?

**@Heitzi:** Als du in deiner Mail nach der Fortsetzung fragtest, dachte ich, du meinst Kapitel 11 *smile*. War mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass du zu 10 noch gar nicht reviewt hattest. *knuddel* Und ja, die Grube ist ziemlich tief. *gnihihi*

**@Megchen:** Ob die Beiden einen Fetisch haben? Der Gedanke ist uns noch gar nicht gekommen. Könnte man aber glatt annehmen, oder? *ggg* Aber vermutlich können sie auch Blümchensex. Nur, wer macht schon Blümchensex in einer so ... inspirierenden Umgebung, he? Das wäre doch Verschwendung von Möglichkeiten und Ressourcen. *bg*

**@Zitaboril:** Stimmt, nicht nur Daumen kann man mit Daumenschrauben schrauben *fg*. Aber diesen Gedanken hatten wir dann doch wieder verworfen.

**@vs. Goliath:** Ja, wir hatten uns auch gedacht, dass zwei unerfahrene Bettgefährten doch auch mal was anderes sind. Und jetzt ist vorläufig erst mal der Norri oben. *smile*

**@M:** Der jetzige Cliffi wird auch nicht besser oder humaner sein. *muhahaha*  Was deine Idee anbelangt.... Mal drüber nachdenken.

**@Hecate:** Ja, und, wie bereits zu M gesagt, auch hier gibt es wieder nen fiesen Cliffi. Sorry, dass das letzte Kapitel so kurz war. Dafür ist dieses hier länger.

**@Mary Hawk:** Wußten wir das nicht schon immer, dass Männer komisch sind? *gg* Okay, jetzt wird aber richtig geübt. Sag uns dann ob du es dir so vorgestellt hast.

**@Mimmy:** Ja, alles klar. Und hier ist die Fortsetzung. Und unser Mitleid mit Jack hält sich auch in sehr enge Grenzen. *hihi*

**@Keeline:** Tja, Peitsche und Kerze... *nach unten zeigt*. Und zumindest gegenwärtig mögen sie es wirklich etwas rauer. Und dieser gewisse blonde Elb kann ruhig dazustoßen *kicher*. Der wird dann gleich mit verarztet.

_______

Kapitel 11

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nahm Jack das Tun des Commodore wahr und entschied sich jetzt dafür, dass es ganz und gar nicht mehr angenehm war so hilflos zu sein. "Spaß??" keuchte er atemlos.

Norrington lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Ja, für mich schon", meinte er mit seidenweicher Stimme. Dann ließ er die Stränge der Peitsche über Jacks nackten Körper gleiten. Die brennende Kerze stellte er neben ihm auf die Streckbank.

Jacks Augen waren auf die Flamme der roten Kerze gerichtet und Panik stieg in ihm hoch.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ließ Edward plötzlich die Peitsche auf Jacks Bauch niedersausen. Klatschend traf sie die empfindliche Haut und hinterließ 5 schnell anschwellende, rote Striemen.

Jacks Muskeln zogen sich unter der Gewalteinwirkung zusammen und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Wütend und zugleich überrascht schaute er zu Edward. "Was soll das...", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

"Das sagte ich doch", antwortete dieser gleichmütig, "ich hab Spaß." Nun ließ er die Riemen der Peitsche über Jacks Brust gleiten.

"Du hast aber eine interessante Vorstellung von Spaß", versuchte Jack trotz dieser Situation zu scherzen, während er das kühle Leder auf seiner Brust spürte. Eine prickelnde Gänsehaut überzog seinen Köper erneut, bei der fast schon sanften Berührung der Peitsche.

"Ja, unsere Vorstellungen scheinen sich da sehr zu ähneln, was? Zwei Schläge für mich, zwei Schläge für dich", grinste Edward und ließ unvermittelt die Peitsche auf Jacks Oberschenkel niedersausen.

Einer der Riemen streifte dabei kurz den Kleinen Jack und der große Jack biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Wohl kaum...", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

"Du hast eine bemerkenswerte Selbstbeherrschung", murmelte Norrington anerkennend. Dann legte er die Peitsche neben Jack auf die Bank und nahm die Kerze. "Dann wird dir das hier sicherlich auch nichts weiter ausmachen, oder?" Damit ließ er genüsslich den heißen Wachs auf Jacks linke Brustwarze tropfen.

Jack biss weiter auf seiner Lippe herum und konnte bald den metallischen Geschmack von Blut ausmachen. Er würde hier sicher nicht schreien, und doch war es ein unangenehmes - ein sehr unangenehmes - Gefühl, als das heiße Wachs auf seine Brustwarze traf. Schnell kühlt es ab und wurde hart, doch unter der Wachsschicht brannte Jacks Haut wie Feuer.

Edward nahm grinsend zur Kenntnis, wie sich der Pirat anstrengte, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, und behandelte die rechte Brustwarze auf die gleiche Weise.

Scharf zog Jack die Luft ein, lange würde er seine Beherrschung wohl nicht mehr aufrecht halten können, wenn der Commodore so weiter machte.

"Du bist mir irgendwie zu still", stellte dieser gerade leicht enttäuscht fest – und ließ nun etwas von dem Wachs auf Jacks Eichel tropfen.

Jetzt entrann Jack doch ein Schrei. Seine Eichel schmerzte unter dem Wachs einfach nur höllisch. "Du bist ja irre...", keuchte er und verzog das Gesicht.

Nun grinste Edward. "Ja, kann sein, dass ich das wurde, als du meine Brustwarze durchbohrt hast – oder war es, als du die Nadel herausgerissen hast?", stellte er lakonisch fest und blies die Kerze aus, die er auf den Boden warf. Dann ging er wieder zum Tisch und holte die Fasanenfeder, die Jack am Vorabend achtlos dorthin geworfen hatte. Wieder am Streckbett angekommen zog er das Wachs in jeweils einem Stück von Jacks Brustwarzen ab und musterte es. "Ist ein hübscher Abdruck geworden", grinste er und hielt es Jack hin. Dann warf er das Wachs auf den Tisch und strich mit der Feder sacht über die geröteten und jetzt besonders empfindlichen Nippel des Piraten. "Na? Gefällt dir das?", fragte er leise und lächelte Sparrow amüsiert an.

Die empfindliche Haut zog sich zusammen und die Nippel richteten sich auf. Jack stöhnte auf und ballte die Hände zur Fäusten, in Ermangelung der Möglichkeit, sich wohlig winden zu können. Dabei versuchte er Edward in die Augen zu blicken, und erwiderte dessen Lächeln etwas scheu. Er konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass ihm das, was der Commodore tat, gefiel. Es erregte ihn. Nur all zu deutlich wurde dies, indem sich der Kleine Jack langsam vergrößerte und die dünne Wachsschicht Risse bekam, was Norrington zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. Schnell beugte er sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf die seines "Gefangenen". 

Überrascht über diese Reaktion des Commodore weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment Jacks Augen. Harsch und fordernd lagen die Lippen des anderen auf seinen eigenen und genauso forsch verlangte Edwards Zunge Einlaß. Verlangen breitete sich in seinem Körper und Geist aus, und der Gedanke, dass Edward es vielleicht doch ernst gemeint haben könnte in der letzten Nacht - und Jack erwiderte den Kuss und öffnete bereitwillig die Lippen.

Während Edward seinen Geliebten küsste, knetete er abwechselnd mal die linke, mal die rechte Brustwarze des Piraten und genoß es, wenn dieser in seinen Mund stöhnte. Nach einer Weile trennte er sich wieder von ihm und richtete sich auf. "Tja, dann schreiten wir mal zum nächsten Teil", grinste er und nahm wieder die Lederpeitsche in die Hand.

Jack vermisste die Wärme der anderen Lippen als diese sich gerade erst von den seinen getrennt hatten. Irritiert schaute er zu Edward. "Nächster Teil??" fragte er erstaunt - und auch ein bisschen bange - und schaute auf die Peitsche in Edwards Hand.

"Sicher doch", schmunzelte Edward, "oder hast du etwa gedacht, dass das schon alles war? Jetzt fängt der eigentliche Spaß erst richtig an..."

Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob das auch für ihn Spaß zu bedeuten hatte. Edward schien es ernst mit ihm und ihrer Liebe zu meinen, aber ihm gefiel dieser seltsame Unterton in dessen Stimme dennoch nicht.

Norrington holte sich inzwischen die kleine Dose mit der Wundsalbe und bestrich damit den Knauf der Peitsche, deren Stiel etwa anderthalb bis zwei Finger im Durchmesser maß. Dann nahm er sich ein Messer vom Tisch und schnitt den Strick durch, der Jacks linkes Bein hielt.

Jack stellte das freie Bein automatisch auf. Es kribbelte leicht, da es in dieser festen Position fast eingeschlafen war. Doch das war ganz schnell vergessen als er sah, wie Edward die Salbe auf das silberne, runde Griffende verteilte. In seiner Phantasie konnte er sich zu gut ausmalen, WAS der Commodore nun vor hatte. Er schluckte - wie schon so oft an diesem Morgen.

Edward tauchte auch einen Finger in die Salbe, dann drückte er Jacks Bein zur Seite und drang mit dem Finger in ihn ein. So verharrte er einen Moment, den Finger leicht vor und zurück bewegend. "Gefällt dir das?", fragte er grinsend.

Japsend suchte Jack den Blick von Edward. "Was stellst du für Fragen...", versuchte er zu feixen, um eine klaren Verstand zu behalten, doch dieser schien sich verabschiedet zu haben, als Edward seinen Finger tiefer in ihn gleiten ließ.

Doch genauso schnell zog Edward den Finger wieder heraus. Dafür nahm er nun wieder die Peitsche, setzte den Knauf an Jacks Öffnung und schob diesen langsam hinein. Die Salbe machte ihn zwar rutschig, doch Jack verkrampfte sich innerlich und auch hatte der Knauf nicht gerade die geeignetste schmale Form einer Penisspitze, sondern war vorn rund und verhältnismäßig groß.

Anfangs ging es etwas schwer und Jack merkte, wie Edward mehr Kraft einsetzte und er versuchte, sich besser zu entspannen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang: Dann, mit einem kurzen Ruck durchstieß Edward den Muskelring und Jack schrie laut auf vor Schmerzen. Aber als der Knauf den Muskelring durchdrungen hatte, glitt der Stiel der Peitsche leichter in Jack hinein.

"Du bist verrückt...", japste er und fühlte zugleich, wie seine Muskeln den schmaleren Stiel umschlossen und der Schmerz langsam verebbte.

"Findest du?", grinste Edward und bewegte den Peitschenstiel einige Male vor und zurück, wobei er ihn leicht mal nach links, mal nach rechts drehte, was Jack einen wimmernden Laut entlockte. "Oh ja..", keuchte der Pirat, während er leicht mit den Hüften kreiste, soweit es die noch immer straffen Fesseln zuließen, um sich diese ganze Prozedur angenehmer zu machen.

Doch plötzlich ließ Edward den Griff los. "So, der steckt jetzt gut, wo er ist", meinte er grinsend. "Und da bleibt er auch vorerst."

Jack stutzte. "Der bleibt da? Äh.... wirklich? Wie lange?"

"Wirst du schon sehen", antwortete Edward mit einem boshaften Lächeln.

Jack ruckte ein paar Mal herum, bis der Griff eine etwas angenehmer Position hatte. "Okay...und was nun?" fragte er grinsend. Er hatte Blut geleckt und fuhr sich erwartungsvoll mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Gespannt beobachtete er seinen Geliebten.

Edward lächelte leicht, dann umfing er Jacks Glied und begann damit, es sanft mit der Linken zu massieren, wobei das Wachs nun vollends abblätterte, während er gleichzeitig die Finger seiner rechten Hand in die Salbe tunkte und sich langsam selbst dehnte, was etwas umständlich war, zumal er so etwas noch nie getan hatte.

Jack stöhnte auf, als er Edwards Finger um sein Glied spürte und merkte zugleich wie sehr ihn das erregte und er immer steifer wurde. Der Anflug eines Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sah wie sich sein Geliebter selbst behandelte, und zugleich war er tief berührt, dass er sich solche Mühe gab. Schließlich war es auch nicht in Jacks Interesse, dass er Edward wieder weh tat. Es sollte auch für ihn ein schönes Ereignis werden.

Als Edward mit dem Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen zufrieden war, kletterte er auf das Streckbett und setzte sich rittlings auf Jacks Hüften. Dann erhob er sich auf seine Knie, griff nach hinten zu Jacks Glied und führte es an seine Öffnung. Dabei sah er Jack unverwandt in die Augen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln ließ er sich niedersinken und nahm langsam Jacks Glied in sich auf. Als es vollends in ihm war, blieb er einen Moment regungslos sitzen.

Jack sah Edward, als dieser sich auf ihm niedersinken ließ, tief in die Augen und erwiderte das Lächeln. Ihm war ganz so, als wusste sein Geliebter ganz genau was er wollte.

Er fühlte die Wärme um sein Glied, spürte wie es sich der engen Umgebung anpasste. Im gleichen Atemzug verdammte er seine gehemmte Bewegungsfreiheit.

Edward stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf Jacks Oberschenkeln ab und schaute ihn nur an, ohne sich zu rühren. Dann begann er langsam damit, sich auf und ab zu bewegen.

Die gut koordinierten Bewegungen von Edward ließen ihre Wirkung nicht aus und Jack spürte wie sein bestes Stück noch weiter anschwoll, obwohl er es kaum glauben konnte, dass das noch möglich war. Eine leises Stöhnen drang über seine Lippen und seine Erregung stieg ins Unermeßliche.

Völlig unerwartet hörte Edward mit seinen Auf- und Abbewegungen auf und ließ sich wieder auf Jack sinken, bis er ihn erneut so tief wie möglich in sich aufgenommen hatte, dann ließ er sein Becken kreisen. Plötzlich stöhnte er auf und warf den Kopf zurück. Die Muskeln in seinem Innern zuckten, denn nun hatte er diesen geheimnisvollen Punkt gefunden und mit seinen kreisenden Bewegungen strich Jacks Penisspitze immer wieder darüber.

Jack ließ seinen Blick über den wunderschönen, glatten und muskulösen Körper seines Geliebten gleiten. Wie kleine Schweißperlen ihn überzogen, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte, das braune Haare wirr umher flog. Edwards Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und lautes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle. Wie gern hätte Jack seine Hände bewegt, sie über den Körper des Geliebten gleiten lassen, doch es ging nicht.

Sein Blick blieb an dem kleinen Ring haften, welchen er am Vorabend durch Edwards Brustwarze gezogen hatte. Wie erregend es doch wäre, jetzt mit der Zungenspitze darüber zu lecken. Es sah gut an Edward aus. Jack war auf seltsame Weise stolz auf sich und musste grinsen.

Edwards Erregung machte ihn wild. Er spürte wie es um seinen kleinen Freund immer heißer wurde, wie ihn das selbst immer mehr anmachte. Die rotierenden Bewegungen ließen seine Penisspitze gegen einen Widerstand stoßen, der ihn immer mehr erregte und er spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis er endlich kommen würde.

Edward keuchte vor Anstrengung und Erregung. Dann nahm er wieder seine Auf- und Abbewegungen auf, nur dass er sich jetzt viel heftiger bewegte. Jack hatte sein freies Bein aufgestellt und bewegte sein Becken mit, soweit es ihm mit seinem geringen Spielraum möglich war, wodurch sich auch der Peitschenstiel in ihm auf und ab bewegte, was ihn zusätzlich stimulierte. Plötzlich beugte sich Edward vor und fing Jacks Lippen mit einem verlangenden Kuß, während seine Finger die Brustwarzen des Piraten kneteten.

Jack konnte sich gar nicht so recht auf den Kuss konzentrieren, da sein Blut in eine ganz bestimmte Region vorgedrungen war und ihn alles um sich herum vergessen ließ. Er fühlte wie sich seine unteren Bauchmuskeln zusammen zogen, wie kurz ein Zittern durch seinen Körper ging. Fahrig brach er den Kuss ab, um sich dann unter einem lauten Stöhnen in Edward zu ergießen. Er versuchte sich aufzubäumen, was aber durch das Gewicht Edwards auf ihm und den Fesseln an seinen Händen und seinem Fuß unterbunden wurde. Hart schnitten sie ihm in die Handgelenke, als er versuchte seine Befriedigung nicht nur durch sein Aufstöhnen kund zu tun, sein Körper wollte reagieren, und doch konnte er es nicht.

Edward blieb sitzen wo er war, nachdem Jack sich in ihn ergossen hatte, sanft strich er ihm mit den Händen über die Brust. "Na? Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte er den schwer keuchenden Piraten mit leiser Stimme.

Noch immer nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne schaute dieser zu Edward auf, und grinste leicht. "In einer angenehmeren Position und Lage wäre es noch viel schöner gewesen...", keuchte er. Er leckte sich den Schweiß von der Oberlippe und versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Darauf wirst du noch warten müssen", grinste Norrington, dann rutschte er weiter nach vorne, bis er auf Jacks Brust saß. Sein halberigierter Penis ragte nun direkt vor Jacks Gesicht auf. "Dann zeig mal was du kannst", raunte Edward, griff in Jacks Haare und zog seinen Kopf hoch, mit der anderen Hand hielt er seinen Penis an der Wurzel und klopfte damit an Jacks Lippen an.

Jacks Grinsen vertiefte sich und ihn störte auch nicht, dass Edward ihm so grob in die Haare griff und seinen Kopf hoch zog. Er leckte sich erneut über die Lippen, das hier war alles gar nicht so einfach ohne seine Hände. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der Zunge über Edwards Penisspitze, was diesen aufseufzen ließ, ehe er dann sanft daran zu saugen und zu knappern begann. Gierig leckte er über das weiche Fleisch und ließ es - Edward in die Augen blickend - in seinen Mund gleiten.

Der Commodore stöhnte auf, als er den Mund seines Geliebten um sein Glied spürte. Mit rhythmischen Bewegungen seines Beckens stieß er immer wieder tief in die heiße, feuchte Höhle, gleichzeitig bestimmte er das Tempo, in dem Jacks Kopf vor- und zurückbewegte. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wie die Zunge des Piraten seinen Penis umspielte und dieser gierig daran saugte.

Jack merkte wie der Penis von Edward unter seinen Liebkosungen immer weiter anschwoll und härter wurde. Er liebte dieses Gefühl und es trieb ihn nur noch mehr an.

Doch plötzlich ließ Edward seinen Kopf los, zog sich zurück und glitt von der Streckbank herunter.

Völlig überrascht und verdutzt schaute Jack ihm zu, und dann ihm nach. "Was... was soll denn das jetzt?" fragte er leicht keuchend.

Doch Edward grinste nur. "Ich hab mir grad überlegt, dass das die perfekte Gelegenheit wäre, dir diese komischen Bärte abzurasieren. Findest du nicht auch?"

_________

Tja, wird Edward zum Äußersten greifen und so etwas furchtbares mit Jack anstellen? Und wird Jack das überhaupt überleben? Fragen über Fragen... Und wir lassen euch jetzt erst mal wieder damit alleine und harren eurer Kommentare. Ein schönes Wochenende an euch alle.


	12. Kapitel 12

Und wieder die übliche Warnung. Hier gibt es ausgiebigen Sex zwischen zwei Männern. Wer das nicht mag, sollte das nicht lesen.

**@Heitzi, Megchen, Zitaboril, Yvti, Mimmy, Lorelei Lee, Salara:** Ist ja interessant *breit grins*. Peitschen, Wachs, Nadeln, Blut... (oder dem Welpen die Hand abhacken wie in einer gewissen anderen Story *räusper*) Alles kein Problem. Aber wehe es geht an Jacks Bärte, dann hört man von überall her ein entsetztes Aufkreischen. Das ist ja interessant... Na dann wollen wir mal schauen, was Norri da so vor hat. Und was die Vorlieben dieser Beiden angeht: Tja, gesucht und gefunden, gelle?

**@M:** Du warst die Einzige, die nicht empört aufschrie, sondern eine Schere rüberreichte, damit wir Jacks Zöpfe auch gleich entfernen. Ist ja noch interessanter... Was soll uns das wohl sagen? *gg*

**@Mary Hawk:** Und jetzt geht die Trainingsstunde weiter...

_________

Kapitel 12

Jack wurde auf einmal kreidebleich im Gesicht.

"Nein...das kannst du nicht machen... Du kannst mir nicht meine Bärte weg nehmen...die sind mein ein und alles...Nein...da mach ich nicht mit!!"

Am liebsten hätte er jetzt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt oder zu diversen Waffen gegriffen, aber das ging ja nicht. Im Grunde war es egal was er sagte, er war Edward hilflos ausgeliefert, und das gefiel ihm auf einmal gar nicht mehr so gut, wie vor einigen Minuten. Seine schönen Bärtchen...

Edward kicherte. Es war schon amüsant zu sehen, wie der Pirat die Peitsche und das Wachs (mehr oder weniger) schweigend und ziemlich stoisch über sich hatte ergehen lassen, aber jetzt, wo es ihm an seine Bärte gehen sollte, da drehte er fast durch. "Sieh an", grinste er, "hab ich endlich deinen wunden Punkt gefunden? Keine Sorge, das war nur ein Scherz. Du gefällst mir genau so wie du bist." Dabei ließ er seinen Blick über den ausgestreckten, nackten Piraten gleiten. 

Erleichtert atmete Jack auf, seine Bärte waren ihm wirklich heilig – sie waren ein untrennbarer Bestandteil seines modischen Gesamtkonzepts. Und doch wurde er ein klein wenig verlegen, als er das Kompliment von Edward hörte. 

"Und zwar genau so", fügte dieser mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen und unzüglichem Blick auf das Streckbett hinzu. Dann ging er zum Fußende des Streckbetts und drehte die Winde so weit, dass die Fessel, die Jacks rechtes Bein hielt, sehr viel lockerer wurde. Dasselbe wiederholte er am Kopfende, jedoch ohne die Schlingen von Jacks Handgelenken zu entfernen. Erleichtert zog dieser seine Gliedmaßen näher an seinen Körper heran, entspannte die Muskeln, doch Zeit zu Danken hatte er nicht, denn Edward packte ihn fast im selben Moment und drehte ihn mit einem erstaunlich kräftigen Ruck auf den Bauch, so dass Jacks Hände sich nun überkreuzten. Hart fiel Jack mit dem Bauch auf die Streckbank.

"Und was soll das jetzt nun wieder?" murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Edward.

Edward jedoch grinste nur, griff nach der Peitsche, die noch immer aus Jacks Allerwertesten ragte und bewegte sie ein-zweimal vor und zurück. Dann zog er sie ohne Vorwarnung schnell aus Jack heraus.

Die Bewegungen der Peitsche genoss Jack noch, doch dann brach ein Schrei aus seiner Kehle, als Edward die Peitsche so plötzlich herauszog, und Jacks Hände umklammerten das Ende der Streckbank. Schwer keuchend drehte er den Kopf über die Schulter und schaue Edward an. "Das war nicht gerade sehr nett..."

"Sollte es auch nicht", schmunzelte dieser, dann schob er Jacks nicht gefesseltes rechtes Bein zur Seite, bis es angewinkelt war, kletterte auf die Streckbank zurück und platzierte sich zwischen Jacks Beine. "Du solltest dich jetzt entspannen", raunte er und hauchte Jack einen Kuß zwischen die Schulterblätter, "denn es könnte jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen wehtun."

Mit diesen Worten positionierte er sein noch immer steifes Glied und schob sich dann mit einem einzigen, langen Stoß tief in Jack hinein.

Scharf zog Jack die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. "Das war auch nicht nett..." 

Er versuchte sich - wie von Edward gewünscht - zu entspannen. Dieser hielt einige Zeit still, um Jack wenigstens jetzt die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Am Anfang hatte dieser Probleme damit, aber ganz langsam gewöhnte er sich an das harte Glied seines Geliebten in sich und als dieser sich mit anfangs behutsamen Stößen in ihm bewegte, begann er sogar verführerisch mit seinen Hüften zu kreisen.

Doch das gefiel Edward nicht, denn es brachte ihn aus dem Rhythmus. Also packte er Jacks Hüften und hielt sie fest, während seine Stöße tiefer und härter wurden.

Jack fühlte die sanften und zu gleich bestimmenden Hände seines Geliebten an seinen Hüften, gab sich seinem Willen hin und stöhnte im Takt von Edwards Stößen. Bei einem Stoß durchfuhr sein ganzer Körper ein Zittern und Prickeln und ein lautes Aufstöhnen war die Folge. War das etwa diese besagte Stelle, die sein Geliebter meinte?

Edward war das plötzliche Erbeben _seines Piraten nicht entgangen. "Spürst du es?", keuchte er. "Diese Stelle?" Er bemühte sich, sie mit jedem Stoß erneut zu treffen._

"Ja..." Jacks Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen. Selbst wenn Edward diese Stelle nicht mit jedem Stoß traf war die Erregung, die gerade durch seinen Körper floss, ungemein groß. Sein Glied war schon längst zu neuem Leben erwacht und rieb fast schmerzhaft über das harte Holz der Streckbank.

Edward lehnte sich zurück und befreite Jacks Bein von der Schlinge. Dann schob er seine Beine weiter auseinander und versenkte sich noch tiefer in seinem Geliebten, was mit einem ekstatischen Aufstöhnen von Jack quittiert wurde.

Die Stöße des Commodore wurden immer kräftiger und unkoordinierter, bis er sich schlussendlich mit einem heiseren Aufschrei in Jack ergoß und sich ermattet auf dessen Rücken sinken ließ.

Jack genoß das Gefühl des schweißgebadeten, heißen Körpers auf dem seinen. Lächelnd hob er den Kopf und schaute über seine Schulter in das total entspannte und zufriedene Gesicht von Edward. "Du warst unglaublich, mein kleiner Commodore", hauchte Jack. "Kaum zu glauben, daß es für dich das erste Mal mit einem Mann war."

Edward seufzte und lehnte sich hoch, um Jack zu küssen. Dabei griff er nach oben und lockerte eine der Schlingen, die noch immer die Handgelenke des Piraten fesselten, so dass dieser hinausschlüpfen konnte.

Flink befreite sich Jack selbst aus der anderen Handfessel und bewegte die schmerzenden Finger kurz, ehe er sich vorsichtig unter dem Commodore umdrehte, gleichzeitig seinen Arm um dessen Hüfte legte und ihn neben sich zog.

Zärtlich strich er ihm eine der braunen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich hätte nichts dagegen dich öfters so wie jetzt zu sehen, wenn auch vielleicht in einer schöneren Umgebung", sagte Jack, ehe er dem Commodore einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Edward war inzwischen wieder zu Atem gekommen. Seine linke Hand wanderte zu Jacks noch immer erigiertem Glied und umfasste es. "Wir wollen dich ja schließlich nicht unbefriedigt hier liegen lassen, oder?", raunte er seinem Piraten ins Ohr und bewegte die Hand auf und ab, wobei er mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze strich.

Jack hatte versucht seine Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Lust und auf Edward zu lenken, doch dieser Plan fand sein schnelles Ende als er die Finger seines Geliebten um seinen Penis und dessen Daumen auf der Spitze fühlte.

Freudig überrascht stöhnte er auf und schaute Edward grinsend in die Augen.

„Wie gütig von dir...", raunte er, doch zu viel mehr war er gar nicht mehr fähig, denn Edward ließ seine Hand gekonnt auf- und abgleitet, wobei er immer wieder über die empfindliche Eichel strich, was jedes Mal von einem lauteren Stöhnen von Jack quittiert wurde.

Zufrieden grinste Edward den keuchenden Piraten in seinen Armen an, ehe er seinen Kopf hinunter beugte und er ihm ins Ohr raunte: „Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?" Fahrig fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze an Jacks Ohr entlang und jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.

„Oh ja..", stöhnte Jack Edward ins Ohr und versuchte mit seinen Händen am Körper seines Geliebten Halt zu finden.

Eine letzte Welle der Ekstase durchzuckte seinen Körper, ehe er sich laut aufstöhnen in Edwards Hand ergoss.

Geschwächt, schwer atmend und schwitzend lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Geliebten.

________

So, haben sich alle wieder beruhigt? Jack hat seinen kompletten Kopfschmuck noch. Sind wir nicht liiieb? *unschuldig gucken*


	13. Kapitel 13

**@alle Reviewer:** Die Brocken, die euch von den Herzen fielen, als Jack dann doch kein (Bart-)Haar gekrümmt wurde, haben wir bis nach Hause gehört. *smile* Wir sind ja schließlich auch nicht so fies wie gewisse andere Leute *zu einem gewissen nun einhändigen Will schielt*.

**@Heitzi, M, Mimmi, Lorelei Lee, Megchen, Yvti, Zitaboril, Ronny ferocia, Salara, Mary Hawk, Arsinoe:** Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Ja, die Beiden sind sehr lernfähig und kreativ. Nur, ob sie noch mal die Gelegenheit bekommen, weiterhin kreativ zu sein und ihre neuen Erfahrungen zu verfestigen? Mal sehen. Alles ist möglich.

___________

Kapitel 13

„Kleiner Nimmersatt...", sagte Jack unter einem breiten Grinsen ehe er zu Edward aufschaute und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

"Das sagst du _mir?", grinste Edward zurück, nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten. Dann beugte er sich über den Rand und raffte einige der Decken wieder hoch, die er vorhin achtlos dorthin geworfen hatte. An einer von ihnen wischte er sich die Hände ab und warf sie wieder auf den Boden. Die anderen schob er sich und Jack unter den Rücken, so dass sie sich bequem dagegen lehnen konnten. Dann nahm er eine von Jacks Händen und strich leicht über die noch immer gut sichtbaren Spuren der Fesselung. "Ich hoffe, ich hab dir nicht zu sehr wehgetan", raunte er leise und hauchte einen Kuß auf Jacks Handgelenk._

Jack kuschelte sich teils an Edward teils in die Decken. "Nein...", flüsterte er zurück, obwohl sein Hintern ihm doch ziemlich weh tat. Die Befriedigung hatte ihn für seine Schmerzen entschädigt.

Jack schlanke Finger glitten über Edwards Brust, suchten sich ihren Weg zu dem Nippelring an dem er kurz zog, was mit einem kurzen Aufquietschen quittiert wurde.

"Hm...Und ich? Habe ich dir weh getan?"

Edward schüttelte sacht den Kopf, auch wenn er wusste, dass dem nicht so war.

"Sehr gut. Es sieht nämlich unglaublich sexy aus", sagte Jack ehe er sich vorbeugte, um einen sanften Kuss drauf zu hauchen. Norrington erzitterte unter der federleichten Berührung und in seinen Fingerspitzen begann es zu pochen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir es ein klein wenig mit Heilsalbe eincremen? Damit es sich nicht entzündet. Wir wollen doch beide etwas davon haben, oder?" Jack schaute zu Edward hoch, welcher stumm nickte.

"Gut.. Wo hast du die Salbe gelassen?"

"Am Fußende vom Streckbett", murmelte Edward wohlig.

Jack rappelte sich auf und rutschte zum Ende der Streckbank hinunter, wo er nach kurzem Suchen auch das kleine Döschen mit der Salbe fand. Geschwind kroch er wieder hoch und platzierte sich wieder neben Edward.

"Okay...dann wollen wir mal...", sagte er, indem er gleich darauf den Deckel abnahm und seinen Finger mit der kühlen Salbe benetzte. Vorsichtig verteilte er sie um Edwards Nippel, woraufhin dieser zischend die Luft einsog. Zwar war es ein schönes Gefühl, wenn Jack sich seiner Brust widmete, aber die direkte Berührung mit den kleinen Wunden tat doch noch ziemlich weh. Also Jack fertig war, kraulte er dem Piraten durch die Haare. "Mußt du auch irgendwelche Wunden versorgt bekommen?", fragt er leise, wobei er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Jack legte seinen Kopf wie ein kleines Kätzchen in die Handfläche des Commodore und musste aufpassen nicht laut los zu schnurren, ehe er zu ihm aufschaute.

"Nein...es geht...", sagte er sanft und lächelte seinen Geliebten an.

"Es geht?", fragte Edward und runzelte die Stirn. Prüfend sah er auf seinen Piraten herunter. "Was meinst du?"

Jack legte eine Hand auf Edwards Wange. "Vergiss es... mir geht es sehr gut, genau da wo ich jetzt bin und so wie ich mich fühle."

Eine Frage brannte ihm allerdings schon seit einiger Zeit auf den Nägeln: "Sag mal... Wann genau hast du dich eigentlich in mich verliebt?", fragte er und warf Edward einen koketten Augenaufschlag zu.

Dieser grinste. "Was denkst du wohl?"

"Tja.... lass mich raten...", säuselte Jack und schaute nachdenklich zur Decke. "Wann warst du denn das erste Mal nett zu mir....? Oh... ich weiß. Als du beschlossen hast, mich doch laufen zu lassen, mich und Will genau genommen." Dann schaute er Edward an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sag bloß, du hast dich verliebt, als ich dastand, gefesselt und mit einem Strick um den Hals?"

Edward musste auflachen. "Zugegeben, der Anblick eines gefesselten Jack.... entschuldige... **Captain** Jack Sparrow kann etwas sehr erregendes sein, aber glaub mir, meine einzige damalige Erregung stützte sich auf die Vorfreude, diesen nervenden Piratenkapitän endlich hängen zu sehen", woraufhin er einen saftigen Stoß in die Rippen kassierte, begleitet von einem empörten: "Hey! Das ist dein Geliebter, über den du hier grad herziehst."

Edward jaulte auf und hielt sich die schmerzende Seite. "Das war jetzt gemein." Dann räusperte er sich und wurde ernst. "Aber weißt du, jetzt wo ich an den Tag damals zurückdenke... Also wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, auch zu mir selbst....., als du da oben gestanden hattest und das erste Mal seit ich dich kenne so richtig verloren und resigniert ausgesehen hast.... So ein ganz kleines bisschen hatte mir das einen Stich versetzt."

"Ehrlich?" Jack war nun doch verwundert, denn damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. "Das ist ja interessant..."

"Doch, aber ich hab nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, weil in dem Moment Will Turner vor uns trat und Elizabeth gestand, dass er sie liebte. Und das lenkte dann doch ziemlich ab." Edward schmunzelte. 

Jack kicherte. "Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und dann? Wie ging es weiter? Also ich meine, wann hast du es richtig gemerkt?"

"Das war als wir uns beim letzten Mal getroffen haben. Zum einen fand ich es beeindruckend dich kämpfen zu sehen, wenn auch nur kurz..."

"Ach, hattest du das vorher noch nicht?" unterbrach ihn Jack mit verwundertem Blick.

"Nein, vorher hatte ich immer nur einen Jack Sparrow gesehen, der entweder möglichst unschuldig guckte, oder mir mit seinen Ketten vor der Nase herumwedelte, in der Hoffnung, dass ich mich erweichen lasse", grinste Edward. "Naja, bis auf das eine Mal. Da sah ich einen patschnassen Jack, mit meiner Auserwählten im Arm. Das war auch kein geeigneter Anblick, um irgendwelche Sympathien zu erregen."

"Verstehe", brummte Jack trocken. "Also? Wann war es denn nun?"

"Als du bewusstlos und halbnackt in meinem Bett gelegen hast", erklärte Edward.

"Ach?" Jack zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und wieso genau in dieser Situation?" fragte er neugierig.

"Weil dieser Anblick etwas ganz neues war. Ein Jack Sparrow, der die Klappe hält, kein dummes Zeug faselt, und einfach nur still ist. Da konnte ich irgendwie nicht widerstehen", grinste der Commodore.

"So war das also?" fragte Jack. "Und ich hätte wetten können, dass es war, als du in Ketten und nackt von der Decke gehangen hast und ich dich mit der Gerte züchtigte. Es soll Leute geben, die mögen es, wenn..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn im selben Moment war Edward über ihm und erstickte jedes weitere Wort mit einem gierigen Kuss. Das rettete ihn auch vor dem Geständnis, dass die soeben beschriebene Situation ihn durchaus ein kleines bisschen angemacht hatte, sonst würde er zukünftig ständig in Ketten und nackt von irgendwelchen Decken herabhängen. 

Als sie sich schweratmend wieder trennten, nahm Jack sofort den Faden wieder auf. "Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du eine Glucke bist?" 

Edward riss verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich? Eine Glucke? Hast du sie noch alle?"

Doch Jack kicherte. "Überleg doch mal: Das erste Mal, als du anscheinend Interesse an mir fandest, da stand ich am Galgen und guckte verloren, wie du dich auszudrücken beliebtest, beim zweiten Mal lag ich bewusstlos in deinem Bett."

Jetzt musste auch Edward kichern. "Ja, und nicht zu vergessen Wills Welpenblick, als er realisierte, dass sein schöner Plan, dich zu befreien, ganz furchtbar in die Hose gegangen war und ihn auch an den Galgen bringen würde. Einen Moment lang hatte ich damals dran gedacht, ihn zu adoptieren."

Jack fing schallend an zu lachen, als er sich vorstellte wie Will, und natürlich auch der Gouverneur und seine Tochter geschaut hätten, wenn der Commodore damals dieser spontanen Eingebung nachgegeben hätte.

Edward drückte ihn an sich und strich ihm liebevoll über Haar und Rücken. "Ich muß bald zurück", flüsterte er. "Die Dienerschaft wird sich sorgen wo ich bleibe. Sie sind es nicht gewohnt, dass ich, ohne Bescheid zu sagen, die ganze Nacht und noch länger weg bin."

Jack legte einen Arm um die Hüfte von Edward und bettete seinen Kopf an dessen Brust. Auch ihm war schmerzlich bewusst, dass er bald auf sein Schiff zurück kehren musste. Er nickte leicht, was Edward nur durch die kitzelnden Berührungen von Jacks Haaren an seiner Brust mitbekam. "Und dann...?" flüsterte Jack leise? "Wie wollen wir uns wiedersehen?"

Edward dachte nach, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung." Schweren Herzens befreite er sich aus Jacks Umarmung und fing an, seine Kleidung bzw. deren Reste zusammenzusuchen. Wenigstens war die Hose noch heil geblieben, aber von seinem Hemd war nicht mehr viel übrig. "Sieh nur zu, dass du dich nicht wieder von mir oder einem meiner Captains schnappen lässt... – krieg ich dein Hemd?" Damit hielt er die kläglichen Streifen hoch, die mal sein eigenes Hemd waren und zeigte gleichzeitig mit halb vorwurfsvollem Blick auf seinen neuen Brustschmuck.

Jack setzte sich auf und schaute traurig zu, wie Edward seine Sachen zusammen suchte. Selbst seine Worte brachen ihm das Herz.

"Klar nimm nur... es liegt irgendwo da." Er hob einen seiner Arme und zeigte nach vorne in den Raum wo sich die Deckenfesseln befanden. Nicht mal Edward Gesichtsausdruck, als dieser auf seinen neuen Schmuck zeigte, vermochte den Piraten aufzumuntern.

Edward holte sich das Hemd und schlüpfte hinein. "Nun, es entspricht zwar nicht ganz meinem üblichen Kleidergeschmack", grinste er, aber immer noch besser, als wenn ich mit nacktem Oberkörper durch Port Royal laufe und dabei dein kleines ... Geschenk ... präsentiere. Außerdem hab ich so ein kleines Andenken an dich." Andächtig sog er Jacks Duft ein, der noch immer in dem Hemd hing.

Jack seufzte erneut auf, ehe er sich von der Bank hievte und nun begann seinerseits seine Sachen auf dem Boden zusammen zu suchen und in diese zu schlüpfen. Dabei hob er einen Fetzen von Edwards Hemd auf, und band ihn sich um das Handgelenk. Er hauchte einen Kuss darauf und blickte dann zu Edward.

"Mein Andenken...", raunte er lächelnd.

Der Commodore hatte ihm versonnen zugeschaut, dann trat er schnell auf Jack zu und umarmte ihn. "Versprich mir, dass du dich von Port Royal fernhältst", sagte er leise. "Du bist mir zu tollpatschig und zu leichtsinnig, als dass du nicht in kürzester Zeit wieder im Gefängnis landen würdest."

Jack erwiderte die Umarmung zärtlich. Irgendwie fühlte er sich in dem Moment eher wie ein kleines Kind, anstatt wie ein stolzer Pirat. 

Doch Edward vermittelte ihm dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit, welches er sich schon lange gewünscht hatte.

Selbst Edwards aufziehende Worte prallten an dem verliebten Piraten ab und er konnte nur fahrig nicken, ehe er den Kopf hob, um die Lippen seines Geliebten zu suchen.

Edward fing Jacks Lippen und verwickelte ihn in einen hungrigen, endlosen Kuß, in dem wieder Beider Zungen um die Vorherrschaft rangen. Er wollte sich genauso wenig von Jack trennen, wie dieser sich offensichtlich von ihm, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Jeder führte ein anderes Leben und jeder hatte seine Pflichten und Verpflichtungen. Nach einer Weile trennten sie sich schwer atmend und gingen schweigend zur Tür und die Treppen hoch zum Eingangsportal.

Mit jedem Schritt der Helligkeit des Tages entgegen wurde Jacks Herz schwerer. Er wusste, dass es nicht anders ging und er konnte in dem Moment nichts dran ändern. 

"Das war's dann wohl...", sagte er tonlos zu Edward, als sie vor dem Kastell angekommen waren.

Dieser nickte und strich Jack sachte über Schläfe, Wange und Kinn. Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit eiligen Schritten zurück nach Port Royal.

Traurig schaute Jack seinem Edward hinterher, wie er zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Schwermütig drehte er sich dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und ging zum Ankerplatz der Pearl.

___________

So Leute, das wars. Ja, ihr lest richtig, die Story ist hier im Prinzip zu Ende..... könnte zu Ende sein.... Es wäre zumindest ein perfektes, wenn auch etwas trauriges Ende, stimmts? Es könnte allerdings auch weitergehen. Das ist noch offen und hängt auch ein bisschen von euch ab. Aber mal eine neugierige Frage: Wie würdet ihr euch denn eine Fortsetzung vorstellen? Schreibt uns das mal.

Liebe Grüße von Shelley und Sparrow-666


End file.
